Persahabatan yang Tak Ternilai
by SmaugTheTyrannical
Summary: Momoka yang tidak bisa fokus belajar berandai-andai bisa melupakan Fuyuki menjelang masa UTS. Setelah Tamama diam-diam minta bantuan Kururu, angan-angan itu jadi kenyataan. Alhasil, pandangannya mengenai Fuyuki berubah drastis, begitu pula kepribadiannya. Fuyuki pun dilukainya, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Akankah sepasang sahabat ini berbaikan kembali?
1. Kegalauan Momoka

Saat itu, Momoka sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian di taman dekat rumahnya. Keadaan sekitar memang terasa damai baginya sampai ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon yang ada di sana. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Oka Nishizawa, ibu Momoka.

"Momoka, ke sinilah! Ibu ingin bicara," panggil Oka. Sang anak pun berjalan mendekati ibunya. "Ada apa?"

"Hari ini, Ibu berpapasan dengan kepala sekolahmu. Beliau berkata pada Ibu bahwa nilaimu anjlok akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang dikatakannya itu benar, Momoka?"

"Um... benar, Okaa-sama," jawab Momoka dengan ketakutan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, seperti sudah siap untuk digertak ibunya. Wajah Oka memang sepintas terlihat angkuh dan kejam, tapi sebenarnya hatinya baik.

Oka penasaran dan bertanya kepada anak satu-satunya itu, "Apa yang membuat nilaimu turun drastis seperti itu?"

Pada awalnya, Momoka tidak berani membuka mulut. Namun Oka terus membujuknya secara halus untuk menceritakan semuanya kepadanya.

"Anu... sebenarnya..." mulainya dengan gelisah, "aku... pikiranku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan Fuyuki-kun saat aku belajar. Aku tidak bisa fokus..."

Bertolak belakang dari pikiran Momoka saat itu, Oka sama sekali tak punya niatan untuk memarahi atau bahkan menghukum anaknya. "Masih ada waktu untuk memperbaiki diri. Belajarlah yang baik, UTS sudah dekat!" kata Oka, memperingatkan Momoka.

"Boleh saja kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki bernama Fuyuki itu, menurut Ibu dia orang yang baik. Akan tetapi, jangan biarkan hal itu mengacaukan prestasimu. Lagipula, jika kau berhasil dengan baik, dia juga kan yang akan tersenyum padamu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Momoka hanya mengangguk.

Secara spontan, Momoka menyambar ibunya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Oka balik memeluknya untuk beberapa detik hingga ia berpesan, "Baik-baiklah di sini. Ada pertarungan yang harus Ibu jalankan." Momoka melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Oka kembali meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tiga hari sebelum masa ujian tengah semester dimulai, Momoka belajar dengan begitu serius. Akan tetapi, wajah Fuyuki terkadang masih saja terbayang di kepalanya seserius apapun ia belajar. Ia terus memaksakan diri sambil menghafal materi yang sedang ia pelajari, "a sama dengan delta v per delta t..."

Di tengah keseriusannya belajar, sebuah interupsi muncul. Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Didapatinya Tamama berdiri di ambang pintu membawa sepotong kue chocolate devil dan segelas ocha hangat untuknya. Setelah itu, bukannya keluar, Tamama malah masuk ke dalam kamar Momoka dan mengajaknya keluar dari keseriusannya sejenak, alias ngobrol.

Tamama mengintip buku yang terbuka di meja Momoka. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, ia bahkan membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut. Momoka hanya duduk dan menikmati kue istimewa yang disiapkan Tamama untuknya. " _Biarkan saja dia, toh aku bisa lihat daftar isi_ ," pikirnya.

"Jarak dan perpindahan," gumam Tamama, membaca judul bab di salah satu halaman yang sedang ia lihat. "Hei, Momochi! Ada tidak cara untuk menghitung jarak antara kau dan Fu-ki? Tampaknya naik-turun terus tuh. Eh, maksudnya 'jauh-dekat' hehehe... ya, jika kau mengerti maksudku saja," canda Tamama tanpa menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengacaukan konsentrasinya. " _Dasar kecebong sialan! Bukannya membiarkanku belajar dengan tenang, malah mengalihkan pikiranku seperti itu!_ " kata sisi gelap Momoka di dalam hatinya.

Walaupun ia sebenarnya jengkel pada Tamama dan ingin segera menendang bokongnya keluar dari kamarnya, ia terus menahan diri dan akhirnya mendesah. "Ada apa, Momochi?" tanya Tamama penasaran. Momoka menceritakan segala pergumulan yang dialaminya saat itu.

"Oh, aku mengganggu ya? Ah, maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau konsentrasimu bisa buyar dengan cara seperti itu! Maaf, maaf!" kata Tamama setelah menyadari candaannya yang sudah kelewatan, berkaitan dengan situasi dan kondisinya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi," keluh Momoka, "andai saja aku bisa melupakannya, selama masa UTS ini saja..."

"Momochi..." Tamama menepuk pundak Momoka dan sedikit memotivasinya, "Semangat, Momochi! Aku tahu kau pasti bisa! Kurasa... aku akan keluar sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Tama-chan! Ngomong-ngomong, kuenya enak!" balas Momoka. "Sama-sama! Senang mendengarnya! Chef Tamama akan membuatkanmu kue yang jauh lebih enak lain kali! Tunggu saja!" Momoka tertawa geli melihat tingkah alien muda peliharaannya itu.

" _Bagaimana caranya membuat Momochi melupakan Fu-ki ya? Rasanya tidak mungkin..._ " pikir Tamama sewaktu ia menutup pintu kamar Momoka. " _Eh, tunggu sebentar... ini tidak mustahil sih! Sepertinya aku tahu orang yang bisa kumintai bantuan, walaupun ia pasti minta imbalan... tapi tak apalah, uangku masih banyak ini_."

Waktu itu sudah larut. Tamama bukannya masuk ke kamar tidurnya dan mendekam di balik selimut raksasanya yang hangat, ia malah pergi keluar dari rumah Momoka yang super besar dan super mewah itu.


	2. Rencana Penghapusan Ingatan

Bunyi bel terdengar di kediaman Hinata. "Aduh, siapa sih yang datang malam-malam begini? Mengganggu saja!" gerutu Natsumi sambil menggosok matanya.

Natsumi membuka pintu dan mendapati Tamama datang sendirian. "Tamama?! Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?!" tanya Natsumi keheranan.

"Na-chi! Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Kururu-senpai."

"Um, silakan. Putar saja kuncinya kalau kau mau keluar." Mereka berdua bergegas masuk. Setelah mengunci pintu, Natsumi kembali ke atas kasurnya yang nyaman; sedangkan Tamama menyelinap masuk ke kamar Keroro dan membuka pintu markas rahasia milik Peleton Keroro.

Tamama sampai di depan pintu lab Kururu. Baru saja ia berhenti melangkah, Kururu menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat pintu tersebut terbuka sendiri di hadapannya. "Mau apa kau datang kemari tengah malam begini?" tanya Kururu.

"Kururu-senpai, masih ingat alat penghapus memori yang kita pakai untuk menghapus semua bukti keberadaan kita di Pekopon, bahkan sampai detil terkecilnya sekalipun? Kupikir, aku memerlukan alat itu. Hanya saja, dengan data yang berbeda," jawab Tamama menjelaskan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Momochi tidak bisa fokus belajar. Dia sempat curhat padaku, ' _andai saja aku bisa melupakannya, selama masa UTS ini saja..._ ' Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menebak tujuanku datang ke sini walau di tengah malam begini."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, kau ingin membuat Momoka melupakan Fuyuki. Begitu ya? Hal yang kelihatannya sangat tidak mungkin, tapi aku bisa membuatnya mungkin terjadi..."

"Iya! Bisa kau tolong buatkan program penghapus memorinya? Jangan lupa buatkan juga backup ingatan Momochi, ya! Aku berencana mengembalikan ingatannya setelah masa UTSnya berakhir."

"Tidak mau!"

Tamama memohon dengan sangat dengan harapan bisa membantu Momoka, "Ah, ayolah... kau mau apa? Suplai kari untuk 1 dekade penuh? Atau apa? Kubelikan deh, apapun itu!"

"Aku hanya mau iseng sedikit, boleh?" balas Kururu, kemudian tertawa dengan gaya khasnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Oh iya, prosesnya bisa dipercepat tidak? Masa UTS Momochi akan dimulai 2 hari lagi!"

Kururu menanggapinya dengan santai... dan sedikit ketus. "Ah, kau ini banyak maunya saja! Tenang saja. Semuanya bakal beres dalam waktu dekat, paling lama 24 jam. Kau pulang dan tidur saja, sana! Sekarang pergi, tinggalkan aku sendiri, biarkan aku bekerja, dan jangan ganggu aku! Nanti kuberitahu kau jika sudah selesai."

Tamama mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali ke rumah raksasa nan mewah milik keluarga Nishizawa yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya di Pekopon.

 **Siang harinya di Kissho Academy, waktu istirahat makan siang...**

"Nishizawa-san!" panggil Fuyuki. "Tidak terasa ya, UTS tinggal 2 hari lagi."

"I... Iya..." jawab Momoka dengan gugup. "Waktu memang terasa seperti terbang ketika kau benar-benar menikmatinya."

"Oh ya, Nishizawa-san. Bagaimana denganmu, kau sudah siap?"

Momoka tak menjawab sepatah kata pun, sehingga timbul rasa penasaran pada diri Fuyuki. "Ada masalah?"

Anak tunggal keluarga kaya raya Nishizawa itu memilih untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya dari Fuyuki, ia menduga Fuyuki akan merasa tidak enak hati jika ia mengetahuinya. Momoka seakan tidak punya pilihan lain selain membohongi teman laki-lakinya yang ia taksir itu. "Tidak, tidak ada kok, Fuyuki-kun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, senang mendengarnya. Tapi, jika kau benar-benar punya masalah. Cerita saja padaku, aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati," balas Fuyuki.

"Um... terima kasih banyak, Fuyuki-kun," ucap Momoka sambil tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Natsumi mengamati percakapan mereka dari kejauhan. Ia berdiri sendirian sambil senyum-senyum sendiri sambil membayangkan keduanya sedang mengakui bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain, untung saja hanya sedikit orang yang melihatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei, Natsumi! Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" sapa Satsuki sambil menepuk pundak kirinya.

"Tidak ada kok! Tidak ada!" jawab Natsumi.

"Ah, jangan bohong!" kata Yayoi, yang ada bersama-sama dengan Satsuki. "Kasihan Natsumi. Sepertinya dia iri kepada adiknya yang sudah punya calon pacar. Ditambah lagi, mereka berdua sudah benar-benar akrab. Ya, biasa, _jomblo ngenes_ ," bisik Yayoi dua setengah sentimeter dari lubang telinga Satsuki sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Fuyuki dan Momoka.

"Hei, aku dengar yang kalian bicarakan!" kata Natsumi dengan nada seperti orang menyindir.

Satsuki dan Yayoi belum sempat berkata apa-apa karena Natsumi langsung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sebenarnya, Momoka-chan sendiri membuatku sedikit _gregetan_. Mengapa ia tidak langsung saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Fuyuki langsung di depan orangnya..."

"Menurutku, Momoka-chan takut Fuyuki-kun akan kaget setalah ia berkata demikian," kata Saburo yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Mereka semakin akrab saja ya... tinggal menunggu waktu saja."

 **Sore harinya, sekitar pukul 6 sore...**

"Baik, cukup rapat hari ini! Ada gunpla yang harus kubuat," ucap Keroro menutup rapat invasi mereka yang sekali lagi tidak berbuah manis.

"Ah, lagi-lagi tidak ada hasil! Buang-buang waktu saja aku di sini!" gerutu Giroro.

"Sabar, sabar, Giroro-kun," hibur Dororo.

"Mau sabar bagaimana?! Kapan kita bisa betul-betul serius menginvasi Pekopon kalau rapat saja begini terus!"

"Moa-dono, cari tahu apakah sudah ada rilisan model terbaru di internet!" perintah Keroro. "Jika kau ataupun ada orang yang mencari aku, aku akan merakit gunpla di kamarku."

"Baik, Paman!" jawab Moa dengan senang hati.

"Hei, Tamama," panggil Kururu. "Ikut aku ke lab ku sebentar. Ada yang ingin kujelaskan."

"Baik!"

Di dalam lab pribadinya yang eksklusif, Kururu memberi Tamama alat yang sempat digunakan untuk menghapus segala bukti keberadaan mereka di Pekopon, yang digunakan juga untuk menghapus ingatan Aki Hinata yang masih muda saat mereka pergi ke era 1980an. Alat itu sama persis; sebuah tombol berbentuk penghapus yang ditempatkan di dalam sebuah wadah berbentuk kepala makhluk Keron bermata merah. Hanya data yang terkandung di dalam 'penghapus' itu saja yang berbeda.

"Data yang baru kuselesaikan ini adalah yang paling kompleks yang pernah kubuat. Perhatikan baik-baik. Akan kutunjukkan cara kerjanya."

Sebagaimana diketahui, lab Kururu dikelilingi oleh beberapa layar monitor. Tiga layar yang berada di posisi paling tengah digunakan untuk menjelaskan program yang ia buat kepada Tamama, sedangkan layar yang lainnya berwarna biru polos. Pada layar yang paling tengah, sebuah garis hitam vertikal membelah layar yang menampilkan warna dasar putih itu menjadi 2 bagian yang sama. Pada bagian kiri tertulis ' _APA YANG MAKHLUK KERON DAN MAKHLUK PEKOPON NORMAL LIHAT_ ', sedangkan pada bagian kanan tertulis ' _APA YANG MOMOKA LIHAT_ '.

Kururu mempertunjukkan semacam slideshow untuk memberikan Tamama panjelasan. Pada bagian pertama, terlihat pada layar di sebelah kiri layar tengah sebuah foto Fuyuki yang dibingkai yang digantung di dinding. Di sebelah kanan layar tengah, terlihat dinding yang sama, namun tanpa foto Fuyuki, bingkainya pun tak nampak.

"Apa yang kaulihat di layar sebelah kiri?" tanya Kururu.

"Foto Fu-ki yang dibingkai tergantung di dinding," jawab si kecebong.

"Bagus. Lalu, yang di kanan?"

"Dinding kosong."

"Bisa kauterka maksudnya?"

Tamama mencoba menjelaskan opininya, "Jadi, Momochi tidak bisa melihat foto Fu-ki yang sebenarnya bisa kita lihat, begitu?"

"Bingo. Sekarang perhatikan yang satu ini."

Slide sudah berpindah ke bagian kedua. Kali ini, nampak sebuah patung kepala Fuyuki di sebelah kiri, sedangkan layar sebelah kanan hanya berisikan latar belakang gambar tersebut tanpa patung tersebut. Lagi, Kururu menanyakan pertanyaan yang senada kepada Tamama. Jawabannya pun juga tidak berbeda jauh.

Pada bagian ketiga, kedua layar menampilkan gambar yang sama persis; sebuah foto Fuyuki di salah satu koridor Kissho Academy.

"Biar kutebak, pasti pertanyaannya sama dengan yang nomor 1!" seru Tamama dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kururu sadar betul bahwa jawaban Tamama sama sekali tidak benar dan ia memberikannya sebuah petunjuk, "Salah! Anggap saja kau sedang benar-benar berada di Kissho Academy."

"Oh, sepertinya aku paham. Momochi hanya mampu melihat Fuyuki jika ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri..."

"Tepat."

Kemudian, Kururu menambahkan empat buah gelembung percakapan (seperti yang banyak digunakan dalam buku komik) pada kedua gambar identik tersebut; 2 buah untuk masing-masing gambar. Di samping kedua gambar Fuyuki, ia mengetik ' _Hai, Nishizawa-san!_ ' Pada bagian bawah kedua layar terdapat masing-masing sebuah gelembung percakapan yang menyatakan reaksi lawan bicara. Pada layar sebekah kiri, ia menambahkan kalimat, ' _Hai juga, Fuyuki!_ ' Sedangkan pada kayar sebelah kanan, ia menulis ' _Apa aku mengenalmu?_ '

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!" sela Tamama. "Bukankah Momochi biasa memanggil Fu-ki ' _Fuyuki-kun_ '?"

"Aku yang buat ini, ya terserah si pembuatnya."

"Jadi, setelah kutekan penghapus ini, Momochi akan sepenuhnya lupa akan Fu-ki?"

"Apa yang kaukatakan itu benar. Bahkan jika hati Fuyuki terhubung dengan sangat kuat ke hati Momoka, itu tidak akan menghambat jalannya program ini. Jalan satu-satunya untuk membuat Momoka kembali mengingat laki-laki yang ditaksirnya itu adalah dengan mengganti penghapus itu dengan tombol pensil yang isinya adalah backup ingatannya dan tentu saja menekannya."

"Mana tombol pensilnya?" tanya Tamama keheranan.

"Mengembalikan memorinya adalah bagianku, jadi aku akan menyimpannya untukku sendiri."

"Baiklah, kuserahkan bagian itu padamu. Terima kasih!" ucap Tamama sambil menjulurkan tangannya guna mengambil alat tersebut.

Tamama hendak mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan Kururu saat ia menarik tangannya secepat kilat supaya alat tersebut tidak berada dalam genggaman tangan Tamama. "Tidak secepat itu!"

"Sepuluh ribu yen khu khu khu~" tawa Kururu. "Bawa saja uangnya dalam dua rupa, tunai dan cek. Aku masih bingung mau pilih yang mana."

"Baik, baik! Kuambil dulu uangnya!" Sekeluarnya dari lab Kururu, Tamama bersungut-sungut; tentunya dengan hati yang amat kesal.

Kira-kira 1 jam kemudian, Tamama kembali ke lab Kururu membawa sebuah amplop di tangan kanannya dan sebuah kertas kecil di tangan kirinya.

"Ini uangnya! Tunai atau cek, ambillah sesuai pilihanmu! Lalu, berikan alat itu kepadaku!"

"Baik, aku ambil yang ini," balas Kururu sambil menyambar selembar kertas cek yang ada di genggaman tangan kiri Tamama. Sesaat setelah ia mengambil cek tersebut, ia berkata lagi, "Surat cinta itu untukku ya? Terima kasih banyak!" Dalam sekejap mata, amplop yang berisi beberapa lembar uang tunai sejumlah sepuluh ribu yen itu sudah berpindah tangan. "Khuu khu khu khu khu~" tawa Kururu.

"Hei, kembalikan amplop itu! Katanya kau hanya ingin ceknya saja!" bentak Tamama.

"Baiklah, kukembalikan. Tapi, jangan harap aku memberimu benda ini, ya. Khu khu khu~" balas Kururu sambil memperlihatkan benda tersebut dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan paksa aku menggunakan jalan kekerasan!" ancam Tamama.

"Silakan saja kalau kau mau membunuhku dengan _Tamama Impact_ mu yang dahsyat itu. Kan akhirnya, benda ini juga akan hancur," tanggap Kururu dengan santai.

Tamama berpikir sejenak. Ia sadar kalau perkataan Kururu memang ada benarnya. "Baik, ambil saja uangnya! Sekarang, berikan alat itu kepadaku!"

"Ini, ambillah!" Kururu menyerahkan benda tersebut dan Tamama langsung menyambarnya.

Dengan senyum jahatnya, Kururu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Tamama yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan labnya sambil cekikikan. "Nikmatilah hadiahmu khuu khu khu~"

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" Tamama berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke ruang makan malam di mana Momoka sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat datang, Tamama!" sambut Momoka.

Selagi mereka menyantap makanan yang sudah disediakan, mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana kabar peletonmu?" tanya Momoka.

"Ya, begitulah. Lagi-lagi rapat tanpa hasil. Tapi biarlah, lagipula aku juga senang tinggal di Pekopon. Walaupun... sebenarnya aku juga rindu rumah."

"Kau mau pulang ya?"

"Hmmm... aku tidak keberatan jika harus tinggal di Pekopon seumur hidupku."

Tamama langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Momochi, sudah bisa belajar dengan baik belum? UTSnya kan tinggal sebentar lagi."

Momoka menghela napas dan mengatakan pada Tamama bahwa wajah Fuyuki masih kerap muncul di kepalanya di kala ia belajar. Sekali lagi, Tamama memberi Momoka semangat, "Kau pasti bisa, Momochi! Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi malam ini!"

Sekitar pukul dua belas tengah malam, Tamama keluar dari kamar tidurnya, membawa serta alat yang diberikan Kururu kepadanya. Di depan pintu kamar Momoka, Tamama membuka alat tersebut. Kemudian, ia langsung menekan 'penghapus' yang ada di dalamnya. Gelombang (yang tentu saja tidak terlihat) terpancar dari alat tersebut. Baik Tamama dan makhluk Pekopon (manusia) tidak dapat mendengarnya. Hanya Momoka yang dapat terpengaruh oleh gelombang tersebut, sehingga tidak heran jika Kururu sempat menyebut bahwa program itu adalah yang paling rumit yang pernah ia buat.


	3. Momoka yg Berubah - Dukungan utk Fuyuki

Saat matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur, Momoka bangun seperti biasa tanpa menyadari adanya memori yang direnggut darinya semalam yang lalu. Pada waktu sarapan, Tamama tidak membicarakan Fuyuki agar keadaan tetap baik-baik saja dan tentunya tidak mengacaukan pikiran Momoka yang sudah ada di bawah kendali program buatan Kururu.

Baru masuk ke kelas, Momoka langsung disapa oleh Fuyuki, "Selamat pagi, Nishizawa-san!" Momoka menyapa balik, "Pagi!" sambil mengatakan sesuatu dalam pikirannya, " _Siapa orang ini? Memangnya aku pernah mengenalnya? Sok kenal saja! Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah terlanjur ditempatkan dalam kelas yang sama dengannya... Santai saja, Momoka! Jangan hiraukan dia!_ "

Pada hari itu, interaksi antara keduanya sudah jauh berkurang. Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Momoka langsung kabur ke area yang biasanya 'dikuasai' para seniornya dan makan bersama Natsumi dan kawan-kawannya, sehingga mau tak mau Fuyuki harus menikmati bekalnya seorang diri. Untungnya, Fuyuki tidak menjadi bahan obrolan mereka.

Setelah makan malam, Momoka kembali belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian tengah semester yang akan ia hadapi esok harinya. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang begitu sulit baginya, malam itu ia dapat belajar dengan konsentrasi yang jauh lebih baik.

Lagi, Tamama datang berkunjung ke kamar Momoka. "Momochi, bagaimana? Sudah bisa fokus belajar?"

"Sudah, Tama-chan!" jawab Momoka dengan ramah.

"Maaf ya, Momochi. Aku lelah sekali hari ini, jadi tidak bisa membuat kue untukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah kalau kau lelah, istirahatlah."

"Baik! Semangat, ya!" seru Tamama sambil keluar dari kamar Momoka.

Keesokan harinya, tibalah hari di mana seluruh murid Kissho Academy tanpa kecuali harus menjalani ujian tengah semester yang akan berlangsung sampai tanggal empat belas bulan itu.

Ujian yang pertama adalah mata pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Momoka dapat mengerjakan setiap butir soal dengan sangat baik, sedangkan Fuyuki agak kesulitan mengerjakan soal-soal tertentu yang memang dianggap sulit oleh sebagian besar murid-murid di kelasnya.

Setelah bel tanda selesai mengerjakan berbunyi, Fuyuki bertanya kepada Momoka, "Bagaimana, kau bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Bisa. Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya dengan ketus.

"Um, tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah," tutur Fuyuki lega.

Hari demi hari berlalu... Momoka yang terus-menerus merasa diganggu oleh Fuyuki mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ingin rasanya ia melancarkan perlawanan, tetapi ia masih sadar bahwa ia masih ada di tempat umum, di mana banyak orang pasti akan melihatnya.

Dua hari sebelum hari terakhir masa UTS, Fuyuki kembali datang menghampiri Momoka sepulang sekolah. " _Si bedebah itu! Mau apalagi dia?!_ " kata sisi gelap Momoka. Pecinta hal-hal gaib itu bertanya, "Nishizawa-san, jawaban soal nomor 8 tadi, mana ya yang benar? 623 Newton atau 623 kilogram?"

Momoka tidak mau menjawabnya. "Berhentilah menggangguku! Masih banyak kan orang yang bisa kautanyai!" bentak Momoka. Pada saat itu, mereka sedang berada di sebuah tangga; berdua saja, tidak ada yang lain, tidak ada CCTV yang mengintai mereka. Fuyuki berdiri di anak tangga yang lebih rendah.

Nampaknya, keahlian bertarung Oka Nishizawa menurun ke anaknya yang manis sekaligus brutal itu. Alih-alih melepas sepatunya untuk menampar wajahnya, Momoka langsung menendang pipi kiri Fuyuki dengan kaki kanannya yang bersepatu. Ia melakukan _sidekick_ yang sangat sempurna tanpa mengambil posisi kuda-kuda terlebih dahulu.

Pipi kiri Fuyuki pun lebam. Ia terbanting dan dahinya mengenai ujung anak tangga yang paling bawah. Ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar sambil mencucurkan air mata. Ia memang merasakan sakit, tapi ia terlambat menyadari bahwa darah mulai mengalir keluar dari dahinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Fuyuki berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Wajahnya yang sudah bersimbah darah membuat banyak orang memalingkan wajah mereka dari hadapannya.

Hanya satu orang yang masih mau mendekatinya waktu itu. Di depan toko gunpla, ia bertemu dengan Moa yang akan memasuki toko tersebut. Si penghancur planet itu hendak membelikan Keroro gunpla tipe terbaru. Ia kaget sekaligus iba saat melihat Fuyuki yang mendekat. Walaupun sudah banyak orang yang mengantre dan mengincar gunpla tersebut, ia malah mencegat Fuyuki dan bertanya, "Fuyuki-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Fuyuki langsung berlari ke rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sesampainya ia di rumah, Keroro berteriak kaget saat hendak menyambut Fuyuki. "Fuyuki-dono, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa wajahmu berdarah begitu?" tanya Keroro.

"Tidak sekarang, Gunso," jawab Fuyuki lemas sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Wajah Keroro langsung menunjukkan rasa khawatir yang mendalam, begitu ia melihat banyak tetesan darah yang ditinggalkan Fuyuki mulai dari pintu masuk, menyusuri tangga, sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Keroro yang sedang menikmati segarnya belimbing mendengar bantingan pintu yang keras. "KATAK BODOH! INI PASTI ULAHMU, KAN?!" bentak Natsumi yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya di rumah.

"A-Apa? Enak saja! Jangan asal menuduh orang dong! Mana mungkin darah Fuyuki-dono keluar dari tubuhku!"

"Kauapakan adikku?!"

Baru saja mereka beradu mulut, pintu masuk rumah kembali terbuka. Kali itu, Moa yang masuk membawa kantong plastik berisi 1 box besar gunpla. "Ini pesananmu, Paman! Kau beruntung sekali, Paman! Yang kubawa ini stok terakhir."

"Terima kasih, Moa-dono!"

"Natsumi-san, apa yang terjadi pada adikmu itu?" tanya Moa.

"Oh, jadi bukan dia pelakunya?"

"Nah, kau sudah lihat kan! Waktu baru pulang saja, wajahnya sudah seperti itu, tahu!" teriak Keroro.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Tapi, aku tahan dulu barang ini!" kata Natsumi sambil merebut gunpla yang baru saja diterima Keroro.

"Hei, kembalikan!"

"Hari ini giliranmu bersih-bersih, kan? Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kau boleh minta gunplamu kembali."

Ingin mendapatkan gunplanya kembali, Keroro dengan terpaksa melakukan perintah Natsumi. Saat ia membersihkan tetesan darah tearkhir yang berlokasi di depan pintu kamar Fuyuki, ia kembali meminta gunplanya ketika Natsumi berjalan melewatinya, "Natsumi-dono, boleh aku minta gunplaku sekarang? Tinggal satu titik ini saja kok!"

"Ya, nanti. Aku mau minum dulu."

Sekembalinya ke kamarnya, Natsumi mengembalikan gunpla yang ia sita. "Ini gunplamu. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu!"

"Um, itu bukan apa-apa," balas Keroro. " _Senangnya dihargai_."

Natsumi dan Keroro mendadak akrab dan memulai sebuah percakapan saat itu juga. "Hei, Katak Bodoh," panggil Natsumi. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Fuyuki?"

"Soal itu, jangan tanya aku. Aku sendiri juga penasaran."

"Fuyuki, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Natsumi sambil mengetuk pintu. "Fuyuki-dono, boleh aku ikut masuk?" tambah Keroro.

Mereka tidak mendengar adanya jawaban. Natsumi mencoba membuka pintu. Ia dapat langsung membuka pintu dengan mudah karena Fuyuki memang tidak menguncinya. Mereka mendapati seragamnya berserakan di lantai kamarnya, mulai dari kemejanya sampai kaos kakinya. Tetesan darah juga banyak terdapat pada lantai itu. Fuyuki sendiri ditemukan bersembunyi di kolong ranjang dan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung yang terdapat pada hoodie yang ia kenakan.

"Fuyuki-dono, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Fuyuki, ke sinilah. Aku dengar kau terluka. Sini, biar kuobati," ajak Natsumi dengan lembut.

"Pergilah! Jangan lihat wajahku! Mereka yang di luar memalingkan wajah mereka..."

Belum selesai berkata-kata, Natsumi langsung memotong, "Hentikan sandiwara ini! Lepaskan tudung itu dan pandang wajahku!"

Keroro merangkak ke kolong ranjang dan melepaskan tudung tersebut. Kemudian, ia merangkak lagi sampai ke depan wajah Fuyuki. "Fuyuki-dono, aku di sini. Ayo keluar." Fuyuki yang masih larut dalam kesedihan memeluk Keroro erat-erat. Ia berkata kepada si pemilik bintang Keron bahwa ia takut kakaknya ngeri melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti itu. Keroro kemudian keluar dan menceritakannya kepada Natsumi.

"Tidak apa, Fuyuki. Seburuk apapun rupamu, aku tetaplah kakakmu yang tulus mencintaimu," kata Natsumi.

Perlahan, Fuyuki mulai keluar dari bawah tempat tidurnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah lebam dan berdarah. Pada dahinya, terdapat sebuah luka parah yang menganga. Ia tiba-tiba memeluk Natsumi. Pundaknya dibasahi air mata sekaligus darah, tetapi ia tidak menggerutu. Natsumi tidak mau membuat penderitaan Fuyuki bertambah berat.

Natsumi langsung bertanya, "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Respon Fuyuki yang hanya diam membuat keduanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang mirip terus-menerus. Setelah beberapa saat, Fuyuki menjawab dengan suara yang sangat kecil, " **Nishizawa-san**."

Natsumi, yang awalnya ingin sekali melawan orang yang berani macam-macam dengan adiknya, kaget saat mendengar jawaban yang ia dengar dari mulut Fuyuki sendiri. "Hah?! Momoka-chan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Rasanya, ia banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini."

Keroro pergi dan kembali membawa tisu dan obat-obatan yang diperlukan. Saat diobati, beberapa kali Fuyuki meringis kesakitan. Natsumi dan Keroro kasihan melihat Fuyuki yang harus menanggung rasa sakit tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sama seperti Fuyuki, mereka juga tidak habis pikir mengapa Momoka tega melukainya seperti itu.

Sore menjelang malam, Fuyuki duduk sendirian di sofa dekat pintu samping. Natsumi sedang mandi dan Keroro sedang merakit gunpla yang baru ia dapatkan itu. Tanpa ia duga, Giroro mendatanginya dari pintu samping, membawa sebuah ubi manis untuknya. "Ini, ambillah."

"Terima kasih. Tumben, kau menawariku ubi manis," kata Fuyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Terimalah itu sebagai permintaan maafku. Tidak seharusnya aku berakting bagaikan pengecut waktu itu."

"Memangnya... apa yang sudah kaulakukan?"

"Aku membuang muka saat kau baru pulang tadi."

"Tidak apa, banyak orang di luar sana melakukan hal yang sama kok."

"Tolong dipahami. Seorang prajurit seharusnya menolong temannya yang terluka, bukan meninggalkannya di belakang."

Fuyuki mulai menyantap ubi pemberian Giroro. "Lagipula, aku ini bukan teman sepasukanmu," tuturnya sambil tertawa. "Tapi kalau kau memang merasa tidak enak, aku memaafkanmu. Ubinya enak, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Semoga saja... bisa memaniskan kepahitan yang ada di hatimu. Aku sendiri juga merasa ada yang aneh dalam diri Momoka setelah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian."

Baru saja Giroro kembali ke tendanya, Aki tiba di rumah dan kaget melihat wajah Fuyuki. Natsumi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menyambut ibunya dan menjelaskan apa yang bisa ia jelaskan mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Fuyuki.

"Apakah Mama akan menginap malam ini?" tanya Fuyuki.

"Ya, malam ini saja. Sayangnya, besok Mama harus kembali lagi ke tempat kerja."

Kali ini, giliran Natsumi yang bertanya, "Fuyuki, lukamu sudah baikan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tidak perlu khawatir, Nee-chan."

Perbincangan pun berlanjut sampai di meja makan... "Besok aku akan bicara pada Momoka-chan," kata Natsumi.

"Mama pun juga merasa aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenalimu, Fuyuki?"

"Gero gerori... Fuyuki-dono, ada ide biar lebam di wajahmu itu segera hilang? Mungkin, itu akan membuat Momoka-dono mengenali wajahmu lagi."

"Ya ampun, dasar kau Katak Bodoh!"

Fuyuki berpikir sejenak. "Pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Nishizawa-san melukaiku bukan tanpa alasan. Kesalahan apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya ya... sampai membuatnya seolah tidak mengenaliku..."

"Bisa jadi, ia mengalami amnesia karena suatu kecelakaan," pikir Aki.

"Apapun itu, aku akan bicara padanya besok. Oke?"

 **Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah...**

"Fuyuki-kun, wajahmu kenapa?" tanya seorang teman.

"Anu... aku..." jawab Fuyuki kebingungan.

Seorang teman lagi muncul dari belakang teman yang baru saja bertanya pada Fuyuki. "Jangan anggap remeh anak itu! Walaupun staminanya lemah, mungkin saja ia menang melawan penjahat yang mengancam nyawanya, walaupun menderita sedikit cedera."

Teman yang pertama kali bertanya pada Fuyuki berkata lagi kepada temannya itu, "Sebaiknya kita cabut sekarang, sebelum Momoka-chan datang." Kemudian ia berkata pada Fuyuki, "Beruntung sekali kau, Fuyuki-kun!"

"Hah? Beruntung apanya?" tanya Fuyuki keheranan.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya? Bukankah rumornya sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah? Momoka-chan sudah lama suka padamu, tahu!"

Temannya langsung menyahut, "Oi, kita kabur saja yuk! Kalau dia tahu kita bicara begini, bisa mati kita!"

"Hei, Fuyuki-kun, mau ikut kami ke kafe?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Fuyuki langsung menolaknya dengan halus.

Sementara itu, Natsumi dan teman-teman akrabnya berjalan menuju koridor kelas junior mereka untuk menemui Momoka.

"Momoka-chan, boleh aku minta waktumu sebentar?" tanya Natsumi. Ia hanya mengangguk.

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mereka bercakap-cakap.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi kemarin? Mengapa kautendang adikku seperti itu? Kasihan dia!"

"Oh, jadi dia itu adikmu. Habisnya, dia mengusikku terus! Sok akrab saja!"

"Loh, kau dan adiknya Natsumi-chan memang akrab, kan?" tanya Satsuki keheranan.

"Namanya Fuyuki," kata Yayoi mengingatkan.

Momoka mulai geram, sisi gelapnya mulai menguasai dirinya. "Akrab dari mana?! Dari Hong Kong?!" Sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Natsumi, ia mengancam, "Tidak peduli dia adikmu atau bukan, akan kuhajar dia jika berani macam-macam lagi denganku! Lihat saja!"

Natsumi merasa ada keganjilan dari perkataan Momoka tadi, ' _Oh, jadi dia itu adikmu_.' Ia bertanya, "Jadi, kau tidak mengenalnya?" Sebagai jawaban, ia dengan mantap mengatakan dengan suara yang nyaring bahwa ia tidak pernah mengenalnya. " _Ya ampun, kalau sudah begini malah bahaya nih..._ " kata Natsumi dalam hatinya. " _Semoga Fuyuki tidak sedang mondar-mandir di sekitar sini..._ "

Sayangnya, harapan Natsumi gagal terwujud. Saat mereka mendekati sebuah tikungan, tiba-tiba Fuyuki dengan wajah ramahnya yang sudah cedera datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Pertama-tama, ia menyapa Momoka yang berjalan di depan Natsumi. "Hai, Nishizawa-san!" sapanya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Momoka yang sudah dikendalikan oleh sisi gelapnya langsung melayangkan pukulan satu inci tepat ke mata kanan Fuyuki. Ia terhempas dan matanya bengkak.

"Fuyuki!" seru Natsumi. Ia jongkok di hadapan Fuyuki dan bertanya kepadanya untuk memastikan dia tidak apa-apa.

"Sekarang, kau paham apa yang kumaksud?" tanya Momoka.

"Ia hanya ingin menyapamu, memperlakukanmu sebagai teman! Apa salahnya?!"

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti satu pun dari kalian. Bawa dia lenyap dari pandanganku!"

Natsumi langsung membawa Fuyuki pulang ke rumah.

"Waduh, ternyata konflik kalian lebih buruk dari yang kusangka..."

Fuyuki yang merasa kesakitan meminta kakaknya agar berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Tidak lama kemudian, sesuatu menyambar mereka dari udara, bagaikan burung elang menangkap mengsanya. "Tamama!" seru mereka berdua. "Naiklah, biar kuantar kalian pulang!"

" _Ya ampun, ini buruk sekali. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_ " sesal Tamama. Hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang.


	4. Hadiah untuk Momoka

Di rumah, Natsumi menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk merawat Fuyuki, sehingga ia lupa bahwa hari itu gilirannya bersih-bersih. Ia juga harus membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Tidak mau merepotkan Keroro, ia meminta Tamama untuk membersihkan rumah, sementara ia pergi berbelanja.

Tamama pun melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, walaupun terkadang ia sedikit kesulitan karena badannya yang kecil kurang mendukungnya untuk mengoperasikan alat-alat ukuran manusia Pekopon, seperti _vacuum cleaner_. " _Ternyata hal-hal berat seperti ini yang Gunso-san lakukan sehari-hari. Ternyata, dia pekerja keras juga_."

Ia hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya, tinggal mencuci dan menjemur baju. Tiba-tiba, Fuyuki mendatanginya dan memberinya sejumlah uang. "Tamama, tolong belikan aku bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat, ya! Biar aku yang cuci bajunya! Terima kasih!" Ia langsung berangkat setelah diberikan instruksi. Sebenarnya, Tamama ingin menawari Fuyuki bahan-bahan gratis yang tersedia di kediaman Nishizawa. Namun, ia tidak mau bernegosiasi. Sebab, ia tahu beratnya beban mental yang sedang ditanggung Fuyuki.

Uang itu cukup untuk membeli semua bahan yang diperlukan. Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kediaman Hinata, ia berjumpa dengan Natsumi.

"Tamama! Bukannya kau seharusnya bersih-bersih rumah?"

"Aku membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat, seperti yang diminta Fu-ki. Dia yang melanjutkan tugasku, itu juga atas permintaannya sendiri."

"Oh iya, hari ini kan tanggal 13! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

"Na-chi, boleh aku cerita sedikit? Sebenarnya, kau boleh memukuli kepalaku kalau kau mau."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Fu-ki... semuanya gara-gara aku."

"Hah? Jadi kau yang memanipulasi otaknya Momoka-chan?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya. Tidak kusangka, malah jadi begini."

"Membantunya?"

"Momochi sempat curhat padaku. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar gara-gara wajah Fuyuki terus terbayang di kepalanya. Ia juga sempat berandai-andai bisa melupakannya, selama masa UTS berlangsung saja. Aku begitu ingin membantunya, sehingga aku pergi ke lab Kururu-senpai malam itu." Belum selesai bercerita, Natsumi menginterupsi, "Pantas saja! Kau minta bantuan pada Kururu. Jangan-jangan ini semua ulahnya!"

"Na-chi, boleh kuminta satu hal lagi? Jangan cerita pada Fu-ki soal ini. Aku tidak mau membuatnya makin sedih. Semoga saja ia tetap kuat, setelah masa UTS selesai ingatan Momochi akan kembali seperti semula."

"Baik, aku juga ingin merahasiakan hal ini darinya. _Dasar Kururu! Kau beruntung hari ini aku harus belajar, tapi lihat saja besok!_ "

Mereka kembali ke rumah dan mendapati Fuyuki sedang belajar di kamarnya. "Fu-ki, aku sudah beli yang kauminta!"

"Jadi, kau akan membuat cokelat dan memberikannya kepada Momoka-chan besok?" Fuyuki hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membalas cokelat Valentine yang ia berikan padamu bulan lalu. Tapi, tidakkah kau takut..."

"Tidak. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?" jawabnya dengan yakin.

Matahari baru saja terbenam. Tamama pergi ke lab Kururu dan menyerahkan alat itu. "Baik, jadi tinggal tahap terakhirnya saja," kata Kururu sambil mengganti tombol penghapusnya dengan tombol pensil.

Sebelum meninggalkan lab tersebut, Tamama berteriak, "Kururu-senpai, tunggu sebentar! Mengapa akhirnya jadi kacau begini?! Jangan menipuku! Pasti kausembunyikan program yang mempengaruhi Momochi agar membenci Fu-ki! Iya kan?!"

"Aku tidak menduga kau akan menyadarinya khu khu khu~. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat kalau aku boleh iseng sedikit?" tanggapnya dengan santai.

"Apanya yang sedikit?! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Kauambil 20 ribu yen dariku, kaubuat Fu-ki menderita! Tidakkah itu cukup bagimu?! Mungkin aku masih punya banyak uang, tapi lihat Fu-ki! Momochi juga, ia bukan seperti yang kukenal dulu!"

"Ya sudah, itu urusanmu sendiri. Yang terpenting, aku sudah lakukan yang kauminta."

Tamama memaksa Kururu mengembalikan alat itu untuk mengembalikan ingatan Momoka seperti semula, tetapi ia menolak. Tamama yang sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berteriak akhirnya memberi kelonggaran. "Jika besok kau tidak me- _restore_ ingatan Momochi, akan kuhabisi kau!" Kemudian, ia keluar lagi.

Fuyuki sudah selesai belajar sebelum makan malam, sehingga ia tinggal membuat cokelat setelahnya. Tamama sudah pulang dan Natsumi ada di kamarnya, sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian terakhir esok harinya. Hanya Keroro yang sedang menonton siaran ulang Kapten Geroro yang menemaninya.

Fuyuki makin penasaran dengan kebenaran rumor tersebut, sehingga ia terlebih dahulu bertanya kepada Sersan Keroro yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Gunso, memangnya Nishizawa-san suka padaku, ya?"

"Bicara apa kau, Fuyuki-dono?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mendengar rumor."

"Itu benar kok, bukan cuma rumor belaka." Makhluk Keron itu cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya."

Tidak lama kemudian, Natsumi muncul di ruang keluarga. "Hei, Katak Bodoh! Kau mau dihajar Momoka-chan, ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Natsumi-dono? Kalau bicara hal yang begini, kau jeli sekali!"

"Aku serius! Momoka-chan berani menghajar siapapun yang memberitahu Fuyuki soal ini."

"Tolong, jangan bilang pada Momoka-dono! Tolong, ya..." kata Keroro dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya ampun! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal seperti ini, Fuyuki?"

"Aku hanya mendengar rumor di sekolah tadi, sebelum ia muncul dan menghantam mataku," jawab Fuyuki.

"Kau tetap akan memberikannya cokelat?" tanya Natsumi pada Fuyuki. "Ya. Besok, aku akan menyapanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya lagi." kata Fuyuki dengan sedih. " _Sedihnya, padahal tinggal besok._.." kata Natsumi dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu, Momoka yang sudah selesai belajar menerima permintaan Shion, temannya di Perancis, untuk bertatap muka saat sedang _surfing_ di internet.

"Hai, Momoka! Besok UTSnya selesai, ya? Wah, senangnya!"

"Yup! Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Terara sedang tidur siang. Aku sedang tidak ada teman, makanya aku buka internet sekarang. Bagaimana kabar Fuyuki? Aku harap, ia tak lupa memberimu cokelat atau hadiah apapun besok."

"Fuyuki siapa?"

"Hah? Kau tidak kenal dia?"

Sisi gelap Momoka mulai muncul. "Tidak! Aku tidak mengenalnya!"

Shion pun kaget. "Aku tidak percaya, kau berani menyangkalnya!"

"Menyangkal?! Aku memang tidak pernah mengenalnya! Jangan buat aku semakin marah padamu!"

Shion mulai kesal dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "Baiklah! Semoga kau cepat menyadari apa yang baru saja kaulakukan!" Shion langsung memutus percakapan tersebut dengan mematikan koneksi internetnya.


	5. Hari Putih - Titik Balik Momoka

Keesokan harinya, murid-murid Kissho Academy menjalani ujian tengah semester mereka yang terakhir. Hari itu adalah tanggal 14 Maret, hari yang dikenal masyarakat Jepang sebagai **_White Day_** , di mana giliran kaum pria yang memberikan hadiah sebagai balasan atas cokelat yang diterima pada hari Valentine.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, para murid berhamburan keluar sambil bersorak kegirangan. Akan tetapi, Natsumi tidak terlihat bahagia. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan Fuyuki.

Dalam rangka selebrasi, Natsumi dan 35 temannya pergi ke lapangan untuk memainkan permainan olahraga yang paling ia sukai, **sepak bola**. Bola yang dipakai waktu itu adalah milik striker tim lawan; bola yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang dan bernuansa mewah. Dua puluh dua pemain sudah siap tempur, sedangkan 14 sisanya yang merupakan pemain cadangan menjadi penunggu di pinggir lapangan sampai ada yang dipanggil masuk lapangan.

Pertandingan persahabatan pun dimulai. Karena terlalu memikirkan Fuyuki, Natsumi bermain tidak secemerlang biasanya. Ia yang dikenal andal dalam berbagai bidang olahraga malah terlihat kewalahan karena sering kehilangan fokus. Hasilnya, timnya tertinggal 2 gol tanpa balas saat kedua tim minggir untuk minum.

Sementara itu, Fuyuki berkeliling di dalam gedung sekolah mencari Momoka. Di tempat persembunyiannya, ia mendeteksi Fuyuki yang terus mendekat. " _Dia lagi, dia lagi! Belum kapok juga ya..._ "

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Momoka langsung mencakar pipi kanan Fuyuki ketika ia berjarak kurang dari setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Kukunya yang lumayan panjang menancap agak dalam, sehingga terukir empat garis diagonal berwarna merah pada pipi kanan Fuyuki (jempolnya tidak menyentuh kulit Fuyuki).

"Nishizawa-san, jangan sakiti aku lagi! Aku takkan mengganggumu lagi lain kali!" seru Fuyuki. "Sebenarnya, aku punya hadiah kecil untukmu." Setelah berkata demikian, Fuyuki sibuk merogoh tasnya. Namun, sebelum ia mengeluarkan cokelat itu, Momoka sudah duluan membentaknya...

"Aku tak mau menerima apapun dari orang yang tidak kukenal!" balas Momoka.

"Nishizawa-san," panggil Fuyuki untuk yang terakhir kali. "Walaupun kau tidak mengenaliku dan terus menyakitiku, kau tetaplah temanku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai teman, bahkan sahabat! Selamat tinggal, Nishizawa-san!"

Fuyuki berlari meninggalkan Momoka dengan berlinang air mata, juga dengan tas yang masih terbuka. Cokelat yang ia buat semalam jatuh di hadapan Momoka.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang tahu kalau Kururu sedang nongkrong di atap sekolah. Sewaktu Fuyuki sudah sampai lantai dasar, Kururu menekan tombol pensil itu. Dalam sekejap, memori Momoka kembali. Ia teringat kembali akan Fuyuki dan siapa dia baginya; ia juga masih bisa mengingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan semasa memorinya dimanipulasi oleh Kururu. Momoka mengambil cokelat itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. "Fuyuki-kun, tunggu!" serunya sambil berlari sekencang mungkin.

Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu murid senior yang ditemuinya sekitar setengah jam sebelumnya. "Saburo-san, kau melihat Fuyuki-kun?"

"Aku belum melihatnya sejak bel pulang tadi. Tunggu! Kau mengenalnya? Tapi, kau menyangkalnya di hadapanku tadi!"

"Maafkan aku. Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa mengingat Fuyuki-kun. Barusan, aku mendapatkan memoriku kembali. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, pergilah. Temui dia dan terus terang saja padanya. Aku yakin, dia pasti memaafkanmu."

Jarak Fuyuki ke lapangan memang agak jauh, tapi ia masih bisa mengenali kakaknya yang hendak mengeksekusi tendangan bebas. Kala itu, babak kedua belum lama berlangsung dan tim Natsumi sudah mendapat kesempatan mencetak gol pertama mereka.

Natsumi sempat melihat ke arah Fuyuki yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya sebelum ia mengeksekusi tendangan bebas. Ia dapat melihat luka baru yang ada pada wajah adiknya itu. Kemudian, ia kembali fokus ke permainan. Natsumi menarik napas pendek melalui hidungnya dan membuang napas tersebut melalui mulutnya. " _Untuk Fuyuki... tendang bolanya dan gol!_ " gumamnya dalam hati seraya menendang bola.

Bola yang ditendang dengan tenaga seperlunya itu seolah berbelok 2 kali di udara dan melesat dengan sangat cepat ke bawah, seperti ada yang mendorongnya dari atas. Momen ini turut menguji ketangguhan Koyuki yang merupakan kiper tim lawan. Bola itu akhirnya memantul di belakang garis gawang. Sang kapten berhasil mencetak gol pertama bagi timnya.

Selesai mencetak gol, Natsumi segera berlari keluar lapangan untuk berselebrasi bersama adiknya. Fuyuki juga ikut berlari ke arah kakaknya. Begitu, jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, mereka berangkulan. "Sudah kuduga wajahmu akan penuh luka. Fuyuki, kau ini nakal sekali!" kata Natsumi sambil meneteskan air mata. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi itu gol yang bagus," hibur Fuyuki sambil memuji.

"Sudah kuselipkan sejumlah besar uang di dompetmu tadi pagi. Belilah sebuah hoodie untuk menutupi wajahmu di toko pakaian itu, seharusnya cukup."

"Tapi kan, jaraknya agak jauh dari sini. Dan wajahku sudah seperti ini."

"Fuyuki, turuti kata-kataku. Pulanglah, minta Giroro mengobati lukamu. Aku masih punya pertandingan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Dengan pasrah, Fuyuki pulang ke rumah. "Semangat, Nee-chan! Aku harap Nee-chan menang!"

" _Terima kasih, Fuyuki! Jika aku menang, akan kudedikasikan kemenangan ini untukmu_ ," desahnya sambil berlari kembali ke lapangan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Natsumi menunjukkan kepiawaiannya mengolah si kulit bundar. Beberapa bek lawan mencoba menghadangnya ketika ia baru saja memasuki kotak penalti. Natsumi meliuk-liuk di tengah mereka dengan _dribbling skill_ -nya yang sangat baik dan melepaskan sebuah _chip shot_ berkelas. Sayangnya, Koyuki tidak menyangka Natsumi akan mengancam gawangnya dengan cara seperti itu. Akibatnya, ia salah membaca arah tembakan Natsumi.

"GOOOLLL!" sorak para penonton dan pemain-pemain cadangan yang memihak Natsumi. Kedudukan imbang 2-2. "Aksi individumu itu kelas dunia!" puji salah satu rekan setimnya. "Ah, tidak juga," balasnya merendah.

Pada saat yang sama, Fuyuki sedang berlari menuju toko pakaian. Kepalanya selalu tertunduk selama ia menyusuri jalan itu. Lebam pada pipi kiri, mata kanan yang bengkak, serta luka pada dahi dan pipi kanannya. Lengkap sudah kesengsaraan tergambar pada wajah Fuyuki. Wajahnya sudah tidak elok seperti sebelumnya, sehingga orang-orang merasa seram melihatnya.

Tiga perempat jalan menuju toko pakaian, Fuyuki mencium sebuah bau yang tidak asing; bau yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Sedetik kemudian, ia mendapati seseorang sedang terbang tanpa suara di sampingnya. "A-Alisa-chan!"

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu! Kenapa wajahmu?" sambut Nevula, ayah angkat Alisa.

"Nishizawa-san..." Hanya jawaban seperti itu yang diberikan Fuyuki.

"Aku rasa gadis kaya itu tertarik padamu. Jangan kecewakan dia!" balas Alisa. Sepertinya, ia sudah merelakan Fuyuki yang sejatinya begitu dicintai Momoka (sebelum ia dicuci otak, tentunya).

"Dari tadi, kuamati kau menunduk terus. Orang-orang juga banyak yang membuang muka," kata Nevula. "Jangan khawatir, biar kami antar kau pulang!"

Alisa langsung mengangkat tubuh Fuyuki. "Fuyuki, pegangan yang erat! Ayah, kecepatan penuh!"

"Tunggu! Tidak perlu repot-repot pakai kecepatan... aaahhh!~" seru Fuyuki.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Hinata. Giroro yang merasa diancam oleh tatapan waspada Alisa langsung mengarahkan senjatanya kepada gadis itu. "Kau mau bertarung? Ayo bertarung!" tantang Giroro.

"Aku tidak mau memakanmu. Aku juga tidak mau bertarung, tapi aku punya satu tugas untukmu. Rawatlah Fuyuki layaknya seorang prajurit yang merawat rekannya yang sekarat."

"Baik, segera kulaksanakan!"

"Giroro-san, biar kubantu! Kalian berdua, masuklah!" sambut Moa.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Alisa. "Kami pamit. Fuyuki, kuharap kau lekas sembuh."

"Terima kasih! Sampai jumpa!" balas Fuyuki.

"Mana Natsumi-dono?" tanya Keroro yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Nee-chan? Dia sedang main bola. Dia akan pulang belakangan."

Kembali ke lapangan. Natsumi semakin ingin menjenguk Fuyuki di rumahnya. Ia semakin sulit berkonsentrasi, tapi permainan yang semakin sengit terus memaksanya bermain dengan baik.

Saat hendak menciptakan peluang, Satsuki yang merupakan rekan setim Natsumi dijatuhkan di area terlarang. Biasanya, para pemain berebut jika ada tendangan penalti yang harus dieksekusi. Kali itu tidak. Mereka sepakat menunjuk Natsumi, kapten mereka, untuk mengambil jatah penalti saat itu. Jarang sekali ada orang yang berhasil mencetak gol dari titik putih kalau kiper yang dihadapi adalah Koyuki. Insting ninjanya sangat membantu dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penjaga gawang.

Natsumi, yang sudah menunjukkan kebolehannya membobol gawang yang dikawal Koyuki 2 kali, tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Akan tetapi, ia menolak dan mengatakan ingin segera diganti agar ia bisa segera pulang menangani cedera yang dialami Fuyuki.

Seorang laki-laki dari tim lawan mandatangi Natsumi. Ia adalah pemilik bola yang sedang dipakai itu. "Ayolah, Natsumi-chan! Tendang dulu saja bola ini. Kalau gol, bola ini boleh kaubawa pulang deh!" bujuknya. Perkataannya bukan asal bicara. Pada laga tingkat profesional, pemain yang mencetak 3 gol ( _hat-trick_ ) atau lebih berhak membawa pulang bola yang dipakai pada pertandingan yang bersangkutan.

Natsumi akhirnya memilih untuk bertaruh. Jika tendangannya tidak berbuah gol, maka ia harus menunggu bola mati selanjutnya agar bisa pulang. Ia meletakkan bola tersebut pada titik yang sudah ditandai dan bersiap menendang.

Natsumi memang pemain yang cerdas. Ia berlari dengan kencang, dengan posisi seolah bola akan ditendangnya ke arah kiri atau kanan. Kenyataannya, ia menendang dengan tidak terlalu kuat ke arah jam 12 pas. Koyuki yang mengira Natsumi akan menendang ke sudut kanan atas harus terjatuh sambil menyaksikan temannya itu menggenapi hat-trick-nya.

Natsumi berhasil membawa timnya berbalik unggul. Sebelum ia pulang, ia berpesan kepada si pemilik bola, "Pakai saja bolanya sampai permainannya selesai. Aku akan ambil itu lain kali." Semua menyoraki Natsumi dengan berbagai pujian seraya melihatnya keluar lapangan. Beberapa temannya menyatakan dukungan mereka untuk Fuyuki.

Sesampainya di rumah, Natsumi berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk menemui Fuyuki. Sebelum ia sempat bicara, Fuyuki yang duluan menanyainya, "Bagaimana pertandingannya? Siapa yang menang?"

Natsumi hanya menjawab seadanya, "Aku pulang duluan demi kau. Mencetak 3 gol sungguh sebuah perjuangan. Yang jelas, timku sudah unggul 3-2 waktu aku bergegas pulang."

Fuyuki merasa tidak enak mendengarnya. "Wah, maaf merepotkan! Um, terima kasih sudah mau ada untukku!"

"Tidak masalah, Fuyuki! Ya, aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau boleh senyum sekarang. Deritamu sudah selesai."

"Deritaku sudah selesai?" tanya Fuyuki kebingungan.

Tepat setelah Fuyuki bertanya demikian, percakapan mereka diinterupsi oleh bunyi bel pintu. Fuyuki yang membukakan pintu. Tamu itu adalah Saburo.

"Saburo-san, ada perlu apa ke sini? Mau bertemu Nee-chan?"

"Ya, aku membawa sesuatu untuknya. Nanti kuberikan di dalam. Aku juga ingin bicara denganmu, Fuyuki-kun. Ada hal penting yang menurutku perlu kauketahui," ujarnya.

Saburo memberi Natsumi cokelat sebagai balasan cokelat Valentine yang diberikan Natsumi kepadanya pada tanggal 14 Februari yang sudah lalu. Ia juga membawakannya bola yang dipakai pada pertandingan tadi. "Ia menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya, kau pemain yang mengagumkan. Katanya pula, kau pantas disetarakan dengan para pemain bola pria," kata Saburo menyampaikan pesan sambil menyerahkan bola tersebut. "Aku ingin melihatmu memegang _Ballon d'Or_ suatu saat nanti," candanya. Natsumi membalas, "Kalau cuma yang seperti itu, Momoka-chan pun bisa membuat tiruannya."

"Terima kasih. Pujian itu sepertinya berlebihan sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Natsumi seraya menerima bola hasil usahanya mencetak 3 gol.

"Pertandingan itu hanya drama 5 gol. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang," jawab Saburo.

"Jadi, Nee-chan, kau memborong 3 gol dan membawa timmu menang?" tanya Fuyuki setelah menoleh ke arah Natsumi.

"Ya, begitulah. Awalnya, timku ketinggalan 2 gol tanpa balas. Kalau bukan karena dukunganmu, kurasa aku sudah jadi pecundang tadi."

"Wah, Fuyuki-dono, kau pahlawan!" seru Keroro. Fuyuki hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Fuyuki-kun," panggil Saburo. "Soal Momoka-chan, ia sudah bisa mengenalimu lagi."

Fuyuki tersentak kaget. "SUNGGUH?!"

"Ya. Ia benar-benar menyesali semua perlakuan buruk yang ia timpakan padamu, bahkan sampai menangis tersedu-sedu. Momoka-chan memang tidak bilang apa-apa mengenai yang satu ini. Tapi aku yakin, ia pasti ingin kau bersedia berdamai kembali dengannya."

"Padahal, aku baru saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Walau begitu, aku tetap terbuka untuk menerimanya kembali," ujar Fuyuki.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Fuyuki yang kemudian sekali lagi menoleh ke arah Natsumi. "Jadi, sejak semula Nee-chan sudah tahu semua ini akan terjadi padaku?"

"Tidak sejak semula juga, baru kemarin," jawabnya. "Aku tahu siapa di belakang semua ini!"

Tiba-tiba, Tamama muncul dan bersujud di hadapan Fuyuki, berharap ia akan baik hati padanya. "Fu-ki, ini semua salahku! Kumohon, maafkan aku!"

"Tamama... aku tidak menyangka..."

"Cukup dramanya! Otaknya bukan Tamama! Tapi..." sela Natsumi. Kemudian, ia tertawa persis seperti Kururu. " _Ini memalukan sekali!_ " gerutunya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kururu-senpai tega memisahkan sepasang sahabat ini. Terlebih lagi, **dua puluh ribu yen** dirampasnya dariku! Dia sembunyikan program yang membuat Momochi membenci Fu-ki di dalam alat yang ia berikan padaku! Aku memang masih punya banyak uang pemberian Momochi. Tetapi, 20 ribu yen untuk menginvestasikan sebuah perselisihan?!" tambah Tamama, seakan menguatkan dugaan mereka semua bahwa dalangnya memang Kururu.

"Dia memang misterius. Tapi, aku tidak pernah berpikir ia akan sesadis ini..." tutur Saburo yang tidak habis pikir. Akan tetapi, mereka menunda untuk terus mencari bukti baru. Natsumi memutuskan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini bersama Momoka.


	6. Sebuah Musibah

Malam harinya, Momoka mengeluarkan kantong berisi cokelat yang jatuh dari tas Fuyuki saat ia membereskan bukunya. Di dalamnya, ia juga menemukan secarik kertas. Pada kertas itu, terdapat sebuah surat singkat yang ditulis sendiri oleh Fuyuki; Momoka memang mengenali tulisan tangannya. Ia mulai membacanya dalam hati.

 _Nishizawa-san,_

 _Terima kasih untuk cokelat Valentine-nya, enak sekali! Ini buatanku sendiri, kuharap kau menikmatinya!_

 _Aku berharap bisa berbaikan lagi denganmu, tapi aku tidak memaksa. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jika ada tindakanku yang tidak berkenan di hatimu, kumohon maafkan aku._

 _Wish you all the best!_ (Bagian ini sengaja ditulis Fuyuki menggunakan bahasa Inggris, yang lainnya tetap ditulis dengan huruf kanji.)

 _Teman baikmu,_

 _Fuyuki_

 _P.S.: Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan langsung kepadamu._

Momoka meneteskan air mata saat ia membaca surat itu. Ia makin menyesal sudah mencederainya begitu parah. " _Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Fuyuki-kun sudah begitu baik padaku. Jika aku terlihat cemas, hanya dia yang peduli padaku. Ia pulalah yang ikut merasakan hampir segala aral yang menghadangku, hampir segala penderitaanku. Bahkan, ia meluangkan waktu di tengah masa UTS yang sibuk untuk membuatkanku cokelat. Tapi balasku, aku hanya membuangnya dan membuatnya menderita secara fisik dan mental seperti itu... Fuyuki-kun, aku minta maaf..._ "

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan seperti berjalan tanpa arah, terus memikirkan hal itu. Dari lantai dasar, Tamama yang sedang menikmati lolipopnya menatap ke atas. Ia mendapati Momoka yang sedang tertunduk sedih, dan semakin mendekati tangga megah yang menghadap ke pintu masuk rumahnya.

Tamama memanggil pemiliknya itu dengan berteriak, "Momochi!"

Momoka yang sudah lama larut dalam kesedihan memang kembali ke dunia nyata karena dikejutkan oleh teriakan Tamama. Namun, penepatan waktunya sedikit terlambat. Kaki kirinya sudah menginjak ujung anak tangga teratas dan kaki kanannya berada di udara. Ia hanya bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya selama beberapa detik saja. Ketika ia hilang keseimbangan, Momoka terjatuh; tubuhnya berulang kali menghantam anak-anak tangga yang berada di bawahnya. Akhirnya, ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri tepat di depan alien peliharaannya.

"Maaf, Momochi! Aku tidak bermaksud... Kumohon, bangunlah!" Tamama mencoba membangunkannya, tetapi tidak berhasil. Ia mencari Paul (kepala pelayan Momoka) dan minta dipanggilkan ambulans saat itu juga. Setelah ambulans tiba, Momoka dibawa ke rumah sakit terbaik di Tokyo. Tamama dan Paul ikut mendampinginya.

Dalam waktu singkat, berita itu sampai ke telinga Fuyuki melalui perantaraan Keroro yang sebelumnya diberitahu bawahannya.

"Hei, kenapa ada limo parkir di depan rumah kita?" tanya Natsumi heran saat turun ke ruang keluarga.

"Nishizawa-san dikabarkan jatuh dari tangga dan tak sadarkan diri," jawab Fuyuki singkat.

Natsumi dan Fuyuki tetap mengambil keputusan untuk pergi, walaupun hari sudah larut dan besok mereka harus pergi ke sekolah. Sebelum berangkat, mereka meminta Keroro menjaga rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Fuyuki melihat Momoka yang masih tertidur dari luar ruangan. Tidak seorangpun, bahkan Paul pun juga dilarang masuk. Ia dapat mendengarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Beres!"

Momoka diberi kejutan listrik. Fuyuki meneteskan air mata saat melihat peristiwa ini. Ia masih begitu peduli padanya, walaupun ia sudah dibuat menderita olehnya.

"Tidak ada respon. Isi ulang, lakukan lagi!"

"Beres!"

Sekali lagi, mereka melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak ada respon. Cepat isi ulang, kita lakukan sekali lagi!"

Momoka kembali diberi kejutan listrik. Bertolak belakang dari ucapan salah satu dari mereka, Momoka berulang kali diberi kejutan listrik. Mereka yang di luar hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap ia akan baik-baik saja.

Kira-kira pukul setengah dua belas malam, sang dokter mendatangi mereka. Fuyuki langsung bangkit dan menanyakan keadaannya, "Bagaimana kondisinya, Dok? Akankah ia baik-baik saja?"

Dokter itu mulai menjelaskan, "Ia akan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, ia mengalami gangguan ingatan, khususnya memori jangka pendek. Sekarang, ia tidak bisa ingat kecelakaan atau apapun yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini."

"Apakah hal itu permanen?" tanya Natsumi.

"Itu masih mungkin terjadi," balasnya. "Sekarang, kalian boleh masuk jika mau menjenguknya."

Momoka ditempatkan di sebuah ruang VIP. Ruang itu dilengkapi toilet pribadi, juga televisi 32 inch lengkap dengan beragam _channel_ domestik dan mancanegara.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ia masih ingat padamu, semoga saja ia ingat," kata Natsumi kepada Fuyuki. Tamama dan Paul turut menemani mereka saat itu.

Jam menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah berganti. Natsumi meminta Paul memanggilkan limosin yang tadi ia dan Fuyuki tumpangi. Fuyuki menolak ajakan kakaknya untuk pulang, "Aku akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi. Tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

Setelah ditinggal Natsumi, Fuyuki berdiri dan menyeret kursi yang tadi ia duduki tepat ke samping kanan Momoka. Ia kembali duduk dan menunggu.

"Fuyuki-kun... Fuyuki-kun..." panggil Momoka sambil membangunkan Fuyuki yang ketiduran. Paul dan Tamama juga dibuat 'tenggelam' oleh serangan kantuk, tetapi Momoka tidak membangunkan mereka.

"Nishizawa-san, kau masih mengenaliku?" tanya Fuyuki sambil menggosok matanya.

"Tentu. Dokter bilang, aku jatuh dari tangga. Aku tidak bisa ingat banyak." Yang dikatakannya itu benar. Lebih buruk dari dugaan dokter, Momoka bahkan tidak bisa ingat bahwa ia sangat menyukai Fuyuki; hal yang sudah terjadi sejak lama, bukan hanya seminggu dua minggu terakhir. Ia hanya memandang Fuyuki sebagai teman yang sudah lama ia kenal. Beruntung, ia masih ingat nama beberapa orang (juga alien) yang punya hubungan dekat dengannya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu kembali," kata Fuyuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu kenapa?"

Fuyuki pun dengan terpaksa membohonginya, "Ah, cuma kecelakaan kecil. Nanti juga sembuh kok."

Adik dari Natsumi Hinata itu berpikir ia sedang berada di alam mimpi. "Nishizawa-san, cubit aku! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi."

Momoka heran, tapi tidak menolak. Ia mencoba menemukan titik empuk di wajah Fuyuki untuk dicubit. "Pipimu... yang satu lebam, yang satu diperban... hidungmu saja deh!"

"Cukup, Nishizawa-san! Cukup!" seru Fuyuki saat hidungnya dipencet Momoka dengan lumayan keras.

"Cara bicaramu jadi lucu sekali!" tawa Momoka sambil melepaskan tangannya dari hidung Fuyuki. Fuyuki sendiri juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding. "Apa?! Sudah jam 5 pagi?!"

"Pulanglah. Kau harus pergi sekolah kan hari ini? Kunjungi aku bila ada waktu saja," pesan Momoka.

"Oke, sampai jumpa! Cepat sembuh, ya!" seru Fuyuki seraya meninggalkan ruangan.


	7. Penghiburan bagi Momoka

Matahari baru akan terbit saat Fuyuki tiba di rumah. Natsumi langsung marah padanya. "Ke mana saja kau?! Kau tahu aku cuma tidur tiga setengah jam karena menunggumu pulang?! Bagaimana nilaimu yang begitu-begitu saja bisa naik kalau kau mengantuk di sekolah?!"

"Sebenarnya, aku pun ketiduran di sana. Kalau Nishizawa-san tidak membangunkanku jam 5 tadi, sepertinya aku akan tidur sampai matahari terbit."

"Baguslah, kalau kau sudah tidur. Cepat siap-siap!"

"Baiklah! Maaf ya!"

Hati Natsumi sedikit lebih tenang setelah Fuyuki mengucapkan kata tersebut. " _Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu repot-repot membangunkanmu seperti biasa. Kau juga bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan Momoka-chan.._."

Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, seorang perempuan mendatangi Fuyuki yang baru saja keluar dari toilet pria. "Hinata-kun, mana Nishizawa-san? Biasanya ia bersamamu."

"Dia jatuh dari tangga. Tadi malam, ia dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Kau sudah menjenguknya?"

"Sudah. Aku baru sampai di rumah saat matahari terbit. Ya, aku ketiduran di sana. Jika nanti tidak ada PR, mau ikut aku menjenguknya, Tsukigami-san?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

Chiruyo Tsukigami, gadis yang juga tertarik pada Fuyuki (dan merupakan salah satu saingan Momoka dalam hal memikat hati Fuyuki; mereka bersaing secara damai), dapat melihat betapa Fuyuki sangat mencintai Momoka, walaupun Momoka sudah membuatnya terlihat seperti buruk rupa. Akan tetapi, ia tidak kecewa. Jika Momoka memang dipilih oleh Fuyuki sendiri, ia ikhlas menerimanya. Lagipula, Fuyuki memang jauh lebih akrab dengan Momoka daripada dengannya. Sebab, mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Ia berharap Fuyuki mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Sepulang sekolah, kabar gembira datang menghampiri Fuyuki, Natsumi juga bisa ikut menjenguknya. Tidak satu pekerjaan rumah pun dibebankan padanya. Dua bersaudara itu kembali ke rumah mereka didampingi Chiruyo untuk menjemput Keroro dan kawan-kawan.

Kala itu, Saburo tidak ikut karena ada tugas yang harus ia kerjakan. Koyuki juga tidak bisa hadir, mengingat ia akan pergi sedikit ke luar kota untuk bertemu dengan para ninja lainnya.

Momoka begitu terkejut saat ia melihat teman-temannya itu mendatanginya. Sebenarnya, mereka berhasil 'memungut' 1 orang lagi. Aki yang sedang naik motor bertemu mereka. Setelah mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa gadis yang mungkin saja menjadi menantunya 10-20 tahun mendatang, ia mengikuti mereka ke rumah sakit.

"Semuanya, terima kasih sudah datang!" tutur Momoka.

"Kami tahu kau kesepian di sini, makanya kami datang berkunjung," ujar Moa.

"Maaf, kami tidak bawa apa-apa untukmu. Kami buru-buru ke sini," tambah Chiruyo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kehadiran kalian di sini saja sudah membuatku jauh lebih baik," balas Momoka.

Keroro iseng bertanya, "Momoka-dono, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" _Ah, pasti ia mengincar uang._.." pikir Giroro.

Tamama, yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya mengalami kejadian tragis itu, maju dan memberanikan diri minta maaf kepadanya. Momoka bisa mentolerirnya dan melepaskan pengampunan. Tamama pun lega.

"Dororo, kenapa diam saja?" sapa Fuyuki.

"Ya, bergabunglah. Bersenang-senanglah di sini!" tambah Aki.

"Habisnya, tidak ada yang menghampiriku di sini."

"Tidak apa, ke sinilah," ajak Aki.

"Fuyuki-dono," panggil Dororo. "Aku kagum padamu, teman. Jarang kutemukan orang sepertimu sekarang ini. Orang yang mau berteman dengan makhluk asing seperti kami, juga... kau tetap mau berteman dengan Momoka-dono, meskipun wajahmu dibuatnya penuh luka."

"Tidak semua alien itu jahat. Lagipula, aku lihat kalian tidak serius ingin menginvasi Bumi. Soal Nishizawa-san, aku sudah memaafkannya kok. Malah, aku yang harus minta maaf padanya. Saat ia menanyakan soal itu, aku menjawab bahwa ini semua hanya karena kecelakaan kecil. Aku... tidak mau memaksanya mengingat terlalu banyak. Kalau kau belum tahu, ia mengalami gangguan memori. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia ingat."

"Aku mengerti. Semoga memorinya bisa pulih kembali."

Mereka semua menikmati keceriaan tersebut sampai matahari terbenam. Setelah itu, tinggal tersisa Paul, Peleton Keroro, dan Hinata bersaudara yang menemani Momoka.

"Paul," panggil Natsumi. "Bisa kautemani Fuyuki makan malam?"

"Tentu."

Fuyuki sendiri sempat menolak, tetapi akhirnya Paul berhasil membawanya ke lantai dasar untuk makan di sebuah restoran. Di lantai atas, Natsumi mulai berbicara dengan Momoka.

"Momoka-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Fuyuki? Jika aku boleh tahu."

"Dia teman yang baik, dan kami sudah lama berteman."

"Yakin, hanya 'teman'? Kau tidak... kau tahu..."

Momoka tahu betul maksud Natsumi. "Aku belum pernah punya pikiran seperti itu. Jika kau melihat pertemananku dengan Fuyuki-kun seperti itu, itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Ya, itu bagus. Pertemanan..." kata Natsumi dengan senyum, menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang diharapkan.

"Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa Fuyuki-kun memang teman yang baik. Bayangkan saja, ia menungguiku bahkan sampai tertidur."

Natsumi tertawa geli, membayangkan Fuyuki yang sedang mendengkur dengan keras di samping Momoka; walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak pernah mendengkur. "Begitu pulang, kumarahi dia. Untung saja, dia sempat tidur. Terima kasih sudah membangunkannya."

"Sama-sama!"

Sementara itu, Peleton Keroro mulai berbisik-bisik di salah satu sudut ruangan. Sepertinya, mulai terjadi perpecahan di antara mereka...

"Kururu, ini semua salahmu!" kata Giroro.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan ketahuan!" seru Tamama, yang merupakan salah satu korbannya.

"Ya... Setidaknya, Momoka-dono dan Fuyuki-dono bisa makin dekat sekarang," sela Keroro.

"Iya sih iya. Pimpinan, sepertinya kau perlu memikirkan keadaan mereka yang sama-sama cedera..." balas Dororo.

"Wah, kok keadaannya jadi panas begini ya?" tanya Moa.

Saat Kururu hendak menghapus ingatan mereka berempat, Fuyuki dan Paul kembali. Ia tidak jadi melakukannya. Natsumi mengajak Keroro dan yang lainnya makan malam. "Kali ini, aku yang traktir!"

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, Natsumi-dono! Tumben, kau baik pada kami!" ucap Keroro.

"Fuyuki-kun," panggil Momoka. "Bisa tolong tutup jendelanya? Dingin." Fuyuki menutup jendela beserta tirainya.

Ia kasihan melihat kaki Momoka yang terus menggigil. Fuyuki mengambil _heating pad_ yang biasa digunakannya saat ia kedinginan dan menaruhnya bersentuhan dengan telapak kaki Momoka. "Hangatnya! Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama, Nishizawa-san! Hmm... ada apa ya di TV..." gumam Fuyuki sambil mengambil remote.

Yang pertama kali mereka lihat di layar kaca adalah sebuah film kartun. Adegan yang sedang mereka saksikan menampilkan sekumpulan makhluk Mars yang baru saja menerbangkan UFO mereka, meninggalkan planet yang merupakan tetangga Bumi itu.

"Nishizawa-san, jika saja... Gunso sampai benar-benar menginvasi Bumi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tetap..." Napas Fuyuki mulai berat. "Aku belum sanggup mengatakannya."

"Jangan paksa dirimu. Nikmati saja!" balas Momoka.

Mereka sangat menikmati film itu. Dengan adanya tokoh alien yang ikut melindungi Bumi bersama dua makhluk Bumi yang sebelumnya terlantarkan ke Mars, mereka ingat bahwa tidak selamanya alien itu jahat. Keduanya mulai membandingkan tokoh tersebut dengan Keroro dan peletonnya. Tidak lupa pula gelak tawa keluar dari mulut mereka tatkala adegan lucu menghiasi layar kaca. Begitu Natsumi dan yang lainnya kembali, Fuyuki cepat-cepat mematikan TV. Ia tidak ingin Keroro dan kawan-kawannya melihat robot raksasa yang digunakan makhluk Mars untuk menginvasi Bumi.

"Fuyuki, ayo pulang!" ajak Natsumi.

"Fuyuki-kun, kau meninggalkan sesuatu!" seru Momoka saat mereka mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. "Oh, heating pad-nya ya... Untukmu saja, tidak apa-apa!"

"Momoka-san, cepat sembuh ya!" kata Moa. Salam perpisahan terus terucap dari mulut mereka sampai mereka keluar ruangan. Tamama berpisah dari koloni tersebut untuk menjaga Momoka.

Ketika sampai di lantai dasar, mereka memutuskan menunda perjalanan pulang mereka saat berjumpa dengan Baio dan Oka Nishizawa, alias kedua orangtua Momoka. Mereka menanyakan Fuyuki dan kawan-kawan mengenai beberapa hal yang mereka dengar seputar Momoka.

"Katakan padaku, Fuyuki-kun, apa benar nilai Momoka melejit sebegitu baiknya?" tanya Baio.

"Setelah UTS, nilainya naik drastis," jawab Fuyuki dengan singkat.

Gantian Oka yang bertanya pada Fuyuki, "Wajahmu itu, benarkah Momoka yang melakukan semua itu?"

"Ya, benar. Tapi, kita tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Nishizawa-san! Ngomong-ngomong, jangan singgung hal ini di hadapannya, dia tidak bisa ingat banyak hal," jawab Fuyuki yang mencoba melindungi Momoka. "Fuyuki memang berkata jujur. Ada yang harus Anda semua ketahui di balik semua ini," kata Natsumi, mendukung jawaban Fuyuki.

" _Wah, sepertinya dalangnya akan segera ketahuan..._ " ujar Moa pada dirinya sendiri.

Keroro dan Giroro menceritakan semua yang mereka ketahui dan mengungkapkan kepada mereka sebuah nama yang mereka curigai sebagai otaknya. Sayangnya, ketika akan dipanggil, Kururu sudah melarikan diri. Ia menggunakan baling-baling yang tersembunyi di dalam kedua _headphone_ -nya. Dororo dan Moa menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan dokter mengenai kondisi anak tunggal mereka, juga memberitahu kondisinya saat mereka meninggalkannya. Mereka juga menyertakan dukungan untuk Momoka.

Baio dan Oka menyambut baik semua yang mereka katakan. "Tampaknya, semua itu masuk akal. Kami menghargai dukungan yang kalian semua berikan untuk Momoka yang kami cintai," kata Baio.

"Fuyuki, sini sebentar!" panggil Oka dengan lembut, juga dengan wajah yang ramah. Ia berbisik beberapa sentimeter dari telinga Fuyuki, "Kau tahu sebenarnya Momoka suka padamu? Jangan beritahu dia, ya! Ini rahasia kita."

"Aku sudah tahu kok, dari rumor yang kudengar di sekolah. Sebaiknya, jangan bicarakan soal ini dengannya. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa mengingatnya," bisik Fuyuki.

Pasangan itu masuk ke dalam lift, sementara anggota Peleton Keroro yang tersisa ditemani Hinata bersaudara dan Moa kembali ke rumah mereka.

Malam harinya, semua yang ada di ruang VIP itu masih terjaga kecuali Tamama yang sudah terlelap dengan perut yang amat berisi. Waktu itu, sekitar jam 12 tengah malam. Jendela dan tirai yang tadinya ditutup Fuyuki tiba-tiba terbuka begitu saja. Paul, Baio, dan Oka menjadi sangat waspada. Momoka yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sebuah makhluk misterius terbang dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, masuk ke ruangan itu. Oka langsung melakukan perlawanan, tetapi ia belum mampu mengalahkannya. "Baio, bantu aku!"

Baio akhirnya ikut melawan sosok yang tak mereka kenal itu. Bahkan, dua petarung terkuat di dunia pun belum bisa menang atasnya. "Paul, bantu kami!" perintah Baio.

"Tuan tidak perlu melawannya. Dia tidak berbahaya," jawab Paul.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?!" tanya Baio dengan marah.

"Kaupikir bisa menyentuh Momoka?! Tidak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Oka.

"Aku Alisa. Aku temannya Fuyuki," jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Salam kenal! Aku Nevula," kata ayah angkat Alisa, memperkenalkan diri.

Seketika itu, Baio dan Oka berhenti menyerang dan membiarkan mereka masuk. Nevula kemudian melayangkan tubuh Alisa tepat di atas tubuh Momoka yang terbaring. Alisa memberikan senyuman ramahnya kepada orang yang menganggapnya rival itu.

" _Diriku yang lain itu... di mana dia? Biasanya, dia muncul kalau aku melihat orang ini..._ " pikir Momoka.

"Alisa-san, ada apa ke sini?" tanya Momoka.

"Aku ke sini... hanya minta kau untuk menjaga Fuyuki baik-baik," pesannya.

"Kalau kau ingin bersamanya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Momoka dengan serius.

"Aku rasa kau yang lebih layak. Aku sendiri tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa hidup sendirian selama bertahun-tahun. Namun, aku akan tetap melindunginya dari segala marabahaya," kata Alisa. Momoka menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda konfirmasi.

"Baik, kami berangkat dulu! Semoga cepat sembuh!" ucap Nevula.

Mereka keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka, kemudian menutup tirai dan jendelanya kembali.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Fuyuki dan kawan-kawan tidak pernah absen mengunjungi Momoka. Ia hanya akan absen jika ia benar-benar punya keperluan yang cukup penting, seperti PR dan kelas tambahan. Terkadang, Momoka memang harus menjalani harinya tanpa Fuyuki. Namun, selalu saja ada yang mengunjunginya setiap hari. Bisa dibilang, semua teman dekatnya yang tinggal di Tokyo sudah mengunjunginya. Shion dan Terara yang tinggal jauh di Perancis hanya dapat bertatap muka dengannya via internet, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah berusaha untuk menemani Momoka.


	8. Bukan Hanya Peduli, Tapi Juga Merepotkan

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Pada suatu pagi, Fuyuki berpesan kepada Saburo saat mereka terlambat bersama-sama (Natsumi sudah berangkat duluan ke sekolah), "Jika kau bertemu Nee-chan, bilang saja padanya: aku sudah mendahuluinya ke rumah sakit."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Baik, nanti akan kusampaikan!" balas Saburo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Tidak satu pun yang menduga bahwa akan turun hujan pada waktu pulang sekolah. Natsumi bertemu Saburo saat ia berlari menuruni tangga. "Mana Fuyuki?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Aku belum melihatnya lagi sejak tadi pagi," jawab Saburo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Mereka akhirnya keluyuran di sekolah, mencari Fuyuki. Koyuki juga ikut membantu. Akan tetapi, pencarian yang mereka lakukan tidak berbuah hasil sama sekali. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Ya ampun, ke mana Fuyuki?" gumam Natsumi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Bahkan hujan begini pun, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk pergi," tanggap Koyuki. "Biar aku cari dia!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Natsumi memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan, Koyuki-chan! Nanti kau sakit!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Saburo tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia langsung bertindak. Ia menggambar sebuah emBentley State Limousine/em berwarna merah anggur dan melemparkan kertas yang sudah bergambar itu ke luar pintu utama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Naiklah, kita ke sana sama-sama!" ajak Saburo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Saburo sudah melengkapi mobil itu dengan fitur emanti-barrier/em dan emafterburner/em. Ia menekan tombol pengaktif anti-barrier, sehingga mobil tersebut tak tampak lagi di mata orang-orang yang tadinya bisa melihatnya. Kemudian, ia menekan sebuah tombol yang lain. "Pegangan yang erat! Kita akan gila-gilaan!" seru Saburo. "Apa katamu?!" teriak Natsumi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Kurang dari satu nanosekon kemudian, afterburnerem /emsudah aktif dan mobil tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, seperti sudah lepas kendali. Ternyata, Saburo masih mampu mengendalikannya. Lebih hebatnya lagi, ia tidak menabrak apa pun selama perjalanan. Kedua perempuan yang ada di bangku belakang hanya bisa berteriak histeris. Bahkan, kepala Natsumi sempat pusing sampai akhirnya Saburo mematikan afterburner-nya dan melambat saat mendekati rumah sakit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Sementara itu, Fuyuki yang sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan mendapati Momoka didampingi Paul dan kedua orangtuanya di pintu masuk. Momoka memang sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumahnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Baio berkata padanya dengan cukup keras, "Apa yang kaupikir kau lakukan?! Kau bisa sakit!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Maaf. Aku hanya..." ucap Fuyuki dengan raut wajah menyesal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Momoka mendekati ayahnya dan menenangkannya. Ia menyarankan Fuyuki untuk ikut dengan mereka menuju kediaman Nishizawa yang megah, mengingat jarak dari rumah sakit ke rumahnya lebih dekat daripada ke kediaman Hinata. "Setidaknya, kau bisa mandi di sana. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Oke?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Um, baiklah..." jawab Fuyuki dengan malu-malu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Lalu, Momoka memberikan perintah kepada kepala pelayannya, "Paul, bisa kau segera ke rumah Fuyuki-kun dan ambilkan pakaian ganti untuknya?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Dengan senang hati, Momoka ojou-sama," tanggapnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Kemudian, Saburo membuka jendela mobilnya yang tak kasat mata, yang ternyata ada di depan limo milik keluarga Nishizawa. "Serahkan saja pada kami!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Fuyuki, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir!" teriak Natsumi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Maaf, Nee-chan..." balas Fuyuki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Sudah, sudah. Momoka-chan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Ya?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Pastikan dia membersihkan dirinya di rumahmu. Kami akan ambilkan pakaian gantinya. Tidak akan lama kok."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Baik! Ngomong-ngomong, Saburo-san, dari mana kaudapatkan mobil transparan itu?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Saburo tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ingat pena ajaibku? Aku hanya menggambarnya."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Momoka meminta Saburo menunjukkan wujud asli mobil tersebut, namun ia menolaknya. Akan tetapi, Saburo berjanji kepada Momoka bahwa ia akan melihatnya suatu saat nanti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Ia menutup jendela tersebut dan bersiap untuk kembali menggila di jalanan. "Kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian! Perhentian selanjutnya, kediaman Hinata!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Dalam perjalanannya ke rumah Momoka, Fuyuki menerima kembali heating pad yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menghangatkan Momoka. "Ini... kukembalikan saja. Tepat di saat kau membutuhkannya, kan?" kata Momoka, kemudian mengedipkan mata sebelah kirinya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Terima kasih banyak, Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki langsung menghangatkan badannya dengan benda itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Sesampainya di pintu masuk kediaman Nishizawa. Baio, Oka, Paul, dan Fuyuki sama-sama berkata kepada Momoka, "Selamat datang kembali di rumah!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Mereka segera masuk dan berjalan-jalan, menikmati kemewahan rumah yang bagaikan istana tersebut. "Rumahku terlihat hebat ya, Fuyuki-kun," gumam Momoka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Ya, boleh dibilang begitu."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Sepertinya, aku tidak akan kekurangan kalau soal uang."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Ya, aku juga berharap begitu. Sekarang, tunjukkan saja kamar mandi yang akan kupakai." Ia menghadap ke arah keluarga Nishizawa (dan Paul) dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka semua./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Fuyuki sedang mandi di rumah Momoka ketika Paul mendapat pemberitahuan adanya penyusup yang kelihatannya memaksa masuk di gerbang. "Mobil transparan itu... dan orang itu... Mereka bukan penyusup. Bukakan gerbangnya untuk mereka!" perintah Paul./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Begitu berhenti, Saburo mematikan anti-barrier mobilnya. Momoka yang baru saja keluar terkagum-kagum akan istimewanya mobil tersebut. "Yang Mulia, Natsumi-sama," tawa Momoka sambil membungkukkan badan saat Natsumi hendak keluar dari mobil. Semua yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut juga ikut tertawa, termasuk Natsumi sendiri. Momoka bertingkah seperti itu karena mobil Bentley tersebut memang sama persis dengan mobil yang digunakan oleh ratu Inggris, bahkan sampai detil terkecilnya (kecuali fitur-fitur yang Saburo tambahkan sendiri, sehingga mobil tersebut terkesan lebih elit). Tidak ada pelat nomor, sebuah perisai bertahta pada atapnya, dan seekor singa yang gagah perkasa berdiri pada moncongnya. "Mobil ini... hasil curian dari Istana Buckingham ya?" canda Momoka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Tentu saja bukan! Karena tampak sangat mirip, sengaja kupasangkan anti-barrier," jawab Saburo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Fuyuki yang sudah selesai mandi mulai menggedor-gedor pintu. "Nishizawa-san, baju gantinya sudah ada belum? Cepatlah, aku tidak mau lama-lama lagi di sini!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Natsumi menyerahkan pakaian Fuyuki kepada Paul, kemudian masuk ke rumah Momoka bersama dengan Saburo dan Koyuki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Fuyuki keluar dari kamar mandi dengan t-shirt berwarna hijau dan celana pendek berwarna biru laut. Perban yang tadinya ada pada wajahnya sudah ia lepas, sehingga tampak luka-lukanya yang sudah membaik./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Astaga! Aku lupa perbannya!" seru Natsumi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Jika ingin ganti perban, di sini masih tersedia," kata Momoka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Mereka bekerja sama menutup luka-luka Fuyuki dengan perban yang baru. "Nishizawa-san, di mana ayah dan ibumu?" tanyanya penasaran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Mereka sudah pergi ketika kau masih di dalam," balas Momoka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Setelah itu, Momoka menemani mereka keluar. Ia berjalan di samping Fuyuki. Mereka berdua berjalan di barisan paling depan. Momoka membukakan pintu mobil untuk Fuyuki sambil memperlakukannya (bukan mempermainkannya) bagaikan raja sungguhan. "Silakan, Yang Mulia," kata Momoka, kemudian tertawa singkat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Terima kasih, Nishizawa-san! Hahaha... Kau ini ada-ada saja!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Tidak hanya untuk Fuyuki, Natsumi dan Koyuki juga masuk dari pintu yang dibukakan Momoka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Salam bagimu, Momoka-sama. Sepertinya, jika Fuyuki rajanya, kau yang paling cocok jadi ratunya," gurau Natsumi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Raja yang rendah hati dan ratu yang kaya raya... Entah dongeng anak-anak apa lagi yang akan muncul," tambah Koyuki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Izinkan aku mengantarmu pulang hari ini," canda Saburo. "emFuyuki-kun dan Momoka-chan akrab sekali, jauh bedanya dari beberapa minggu yang lalu/em," kata Saburo dalam hati./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Saburo kembali mengaktifkan fitur anti-barrier. "Dah, Momoka-chan! Pegangan, afterburner-nya akan segera kuaktifkan!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Mereka mendengar suara dari rambut Momoka, suara yang terdengar seperti pedang yang sedang dihunuskan. "emAPA YANG BARUSAN KAUKATAKAN?! TAKKAN KUIZINKAN KAU MENGGUNAKAN AFTERBURNER SIALAN ITU DI HALAMANKU!/em"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" "Kalau ada yang rusak, nanti kuganti deh! Sampai jumpa!" balas Saburo dengan santai. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" Afterburner sudah aktif dan Bentley itu melaju kencang menuju gerbang masuk kompleks milik keluarga Nishizawa. Penjaga yang melihat gerakan secepat kilat itu buru-buru membuka gerbang. Akan tetapi, mobil mewah tersebut terlihat mustahil keluar jika dilihat dari besarnya celah yang ada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Saburo memang pandai dalam banyak hal. Ia membuat mobil itu melaju hanya dengan kedua roda sebelah kirinya saja. Alhasil, mereka berhasil keluar dari kompleks Nishizawa tanpa menimbulkan kerusakan secuil pun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Bentley itu melaju kencang di jalanan Tokyo yang tentu saja tidak lurus, melainkan penuh liku. Fuyuki yang baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi berkendara dengan afterburner langsung tidak tahan dan minta kepada Saburo untuk menonaktifkannya. "Bertahanlah, kawan! Sepuluh detik lagi saja!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Sepuluh detik kemudian, afterburner dimatikan dan Bentley itu melambat seiring makin dekatnya jarak mereka ke kediaman Hinata./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Begitu mobil itu berhenti, lutut dan kedua telapak tangan Fuyuki langsung menghantam tanah segera setelah ia turun dari mobil tak terlihat itu. Ia muntah tanpa henti selama lima belas detik. Natsumi, yang semula menatap adiknya dengan penuh belas kasihan, memalingkan mukanya ke arah Saburo. "Apa yang kaupikir kaulakukan?!" bentak Natsumi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Sebelum Saburo memberikan jawaban, Fuyuki yang masih rebah di tanah memegang pergelangan kaki Natsumi dan menenangkannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku... baik-baik saja. Biar aku... yang bersihkan ini, lagipula... hari ini kan giliranku bersih-bersih, kan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Tidak! Istirahatlah! Akan kupanggil si Katak Bodoh itu untuk membantuku! Bila kau sudah baikan, kau boleh membantu sedikit."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Saburo meminta maaf kepada kakak-beradik itu, kemudian pergi. Fuyuki yang sudah istirahat singkat kembali ke halaman rumah untuk membersihkan bekas muntahnya bersama-sama dengan Natsumi dan Keroro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"Semuanya seakan sudah berakhir. Akan tetapi, Fuyuki masih punya hal yang harus dikatakannya di hadapan Momoka, yang kemungkinan besar akan membuat Momoka sedih. Natsumi yang bersenjatakan telepon genggamnya sudah tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia berjalan cepat-cepat menuju lab Kururu untuk mencari bukti./p 


	9. Terungkapnya Rahasia Besar

Begitu masuk ke lab tersebut, Natsumi langsung menyikut Kururu sampai jatuh dari kursinya dan membuka sejumlah file yang tersimpan di dalam komputernya.

Natsumi dikenal sebagai murid yang pandai dalam berbagai mata pelajaran, termasuk Bahasa Inggris. Kemahirannya ini cukup membantunya, sebab istilah-istilah yang ada pada komputer super canggih milik Kururu semuanya berbahasa Inggris. Setelah sedemikian lama _scrolling_ , ia menemukan sebuah file yang tampak mencurigakan yang diberi nama **TOP SECRET**.

Di dalam file itu, ia mendapati beraneka ragam file dengan jumlah besar (mungkin bisa sampai ribuan) dengan nama yang aneh-aneh. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memeriksa setiap file, satu per satu. Supaya cepat, ia hanya membaca kode dan variabel pada bagian awal. Bila tidak ada yang berhubungan dengan pencucian otak, ia langsung menutup file yang bersangkutan dan _move on_ ke file selanjutnya.

Natsumi sampai pada file ke-723 ketika sejumlah kode-kode meyakinkan ditemukannya. Kode-kode itu berbentuk kata-kata yang sebenarnya normal, seperti _oblivion_ , _hatred_ , dan _anger_. File tersebut memang sangat rumit, sehingga Natsumi perlu waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk memeriksa seluruh isinya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Kururu dengan mencekiknya sambil bertanya kepadanya dengan suara nyaring, "Jawab aku! Jangan menipuku! Program seperti inikah yang kaupakai untuk melukai Fuyuki?!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang," jawab Kururu dengan santai sambil mengupil. "Tamama lah yang minta aku buatkan program ini untuknya. Jangan salah paham ya, aku hanya mengabulkan permintaannya."

Tamama yang kebetulan sedang lewat dekat lab itu mendengar bentakan Natsumi. Ia menggerutu sendiri, "Di mana _wanita itu_ ketika dibutuhkan?!"

Tanpa ragu-ragu ia langsung bergegas mencari pimpinannya. Ia menceritakan semua yang ia dengar pada Keroro dan memintanya mengutus Moa, yang biasa memanggilnya 'Paman', untuk membantu Natsumi menyelesaikan interogasinya.

Lama-kelamaan, Natsumi kelelahan menanyai Kururu yang terus membuatnya harus berdebat. Beruntung, Keroro dan Moa datang dengan tujuan membantunya. "Natsumi-dono, keluar sekarang!" perintah Keroro.

"Mengapa aku harus mematuhi perintahmu?! Lagipula, kau ini kan hanya Katak Bodoh!" bentak Natsumi yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Biar Moa-dono yang selesaikan sisanya!"

"Izinkan aku membantumu, Natsumi-san!" kata Moa.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan sisanya kepadamu! Tapi, panggil aku kalau sudah selesai."

Keroro dan Natsumi menunggu di luar selagi Moa melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Kururu-san, apakah program ini yang kaugunakan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Tamama?" tanyanya dengan lembut, juga dengan tatapan yang dapat dikatakan 'seperti orang tak berdosa'. Tidak hanya sekali, Moa yang penyabar terus menanyainya berpuluh-puluh kali. Akhirnya, Kururu yang menyerah dan tak berdaya mengakui bahwa tindakannya menambahkan 'efek samping' yang membuat Momoka membenci Fuyuki hanyalah motif iseng semata. Walau demikian, akibatnya tetap saja fatal.

"Sudah kuduga!" seru Natsumi. Ia mengambil gambar file tersebut dengan kamera telepon genggamnya untuk disimpan sebagai bukti.

"Katak Bodoh," panggil Natsumi. "Karena kau tidak mengawasi anak buahmu dengan baik, kau harus membersihkan kamar mandi sebulan penuh!" Keroro terus mengajukan banding buatannya sendiri supaya hukumannya diringankan, tetapi Natsumi tetap tidak mau mentolerirnya. Ia juga mengintimidasi Keroro dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan memberikannya pelajaran seandainya hal ini sampai ke telinga Fuyuki, sebab Natsumi sendiri juga ingin merahasiakannya.


	10. Rekonsiliasi

**Sementara itu, di kediaman Nishizawa...**

Momoka memasuki sebuah ruang besar yang semula didedikasikannya untuk Fuyuki. Ruangan itu berisi banyak sekali foto dan patung Fuyuki. Semakin ia melihat benda-benda itu, semakin teringatlah ia akan siapa Fuyuki baginya. Segala memori yang tadinya hilang kembali lagi dengan sendirinya.

Momoka keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan amat sedih. Ia dan Fuyuki memang sangat akrab semenjak ia terbaring di rumah sakit, tetapi tetap saja ia menyesal sudah menimbulkan luka di hati laki-laki yang ia taksir itu.

Ketika semua orang sudah tidur, telepon berdering di kediaman Hinata. Moalah yang mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo, dengan siapa aku bicara?"

"Moa-san, ya? Ini aku, Momoka Nishizawa. Boleh aku bicara dengan Natsumi-san?"

"Maaf, aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya. Mau kupanggilkan Fuyuki-san?"

"Tidak usah. Besok pagi, aku ingin datang. Sekitar jam 9. Bisa kau beritahu mereka setelah matahari terbit?"

"Dengan senang hati!" jawab Mois. Momoka mengucapkan salam penutup dan menutup teleponnya.

Ketika Moa hendak kembali ke ruang bawah tanah, di mana pamannya tidur, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang mendadak menanyainya.

"Moa-san?"

"Ternyata kau, Natsumi-san. Momoka-san mencarimu. Ia bilang mau datang besok pagi jam 9."

"Momoka-chan? Baik, akan kuhubungi dia. Kau tidur saja dulu."

Natsumi masuk ke kamarnya dan menghubungi Momoka menggunakan telepon genggamnya yang lupa ia matikan.

"Momoka-chan? Ini kan sudah jam 02:45! Kau belum tidur?"

"Maaf merepotkan. Aku hanya... merasa tidak enak dengan Fuyuki-kun."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mendapatkan memoriku kembali. Aku ingat siapa Fuyuki-kun bagiku. Aku ingat pula sudah melukainya, dan akhirnya bisa akrab kembali dengannya belakangan ini, hanya karena aku kehilangan ingatanku. Aku amat mencintainya, Natsumi-san. Tapi... pantaskah aku untuknya?"

"Fuyuki yang kukenal bukan orang yang pendendam. Ia pasti memaafkanmu kok. Jika kau mau datang besok, kami siap menyambutmu. Sekarang, tidurlah." Tidak lama kemudian, Natsumi kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Tiga jam setelah terbitnya sang surya di hari Sabtu, bunyi bel pintu terdengar di kediaman Hinata. Natsumi membukakan pintu dan mendapati Momoka berdiri di depan pintu dengan penampilan yang terkesan kacau. Pakaiannya tidak rapi, tetapi masih mungkin untuk dirapikan. Kaos kaki hanya terdapat pada kaki kanannya. Rambutnya agak berantakan dan matanya merah.

"Momoka-chan, kau tidak tidur semalam? Matamu merah sekali!" Ia hanya mengangguk. "Rapikan pakaian dan rambutmu dan lepaskan saja kaos kakimu. Cuci juga wajahmu. Supaya Fuyuki lebih enak melihatmu saja," saran Natsumi. Momoka masuk ke toilet dan melakukan semua yang diminta Natsumi tadi.

Ketika keluar, Fuyuki yang siap menemuinya sudah duduk di sofa. Walaupun rambut dan pakaiannya sudah rapi, matanya tetap saja merah; hanya saja sudah tidak semerah sebelumnya. "Nishizawa-san, tumben sekali kau bertelanjang kaki ke sini! Biasanya, kau mengenakan kaos kaki. Mau pinjam punyaku?" kata Fuyuki yang begitu peka terhadap perbedaan tersebut.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Momoka. Natsumi yang berdiri dekat mereka memberi penjelasan singkat kepada Fuyuki mengapa ia tidak memakai apapun untuk menutupi jari-jari dan telapak kakinya.

Fuyuki sekali lagi memanggil Momoka dan meminta izinnya, "Bolehkah aku bicara empat mata denganmu?" Wajah Momoka memerah. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, ia menjawab ya dan mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah ruang kecil di mana mereka bisa saling bicara berdua saja.

Suasana berubah menjadi sedih setelah Fuyuki menutup pintu. Ia duduk dan bertanya pada Momoka apakah benar di balik persahabatan yang sudah lama mereka jalani, dia memang menyimpan kebencian yang sangat dalam padanya sampai wajahnya dibuatnya penuh derita. Tidak lupa pula, luka batin yang cukup membekas disebutkannya.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Fuyuki benar-benar menusuk hati Momoka, sakit hati yang ia rasakan bagaikan ribuan jarum yang sudah menancap cukup dalam pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis di hadapan Fuyuki dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Soal luka-luka itu... aku minta maaf, Fuyuki-kun," kata Momoka dengan terpatah-patah. "Jika saja aku tak pernah kehilangan ingatanku, aku takkan pernah melakukan hal setragis ini padamu. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap merasa bersalah."

Fuyuki menepuk pundak Momoka dan membalasnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu. Sebenarnya, aku sudah dengar hampir semua yang terjadi di balik sifatmu yang mendadak berubah itu. Memang, itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Tapi, kupikir untuk meminta maaf merupakan suatu tindakan yang bijak."

"Kau belum dengar semuanya, Fuyuki-kun!" seru Momoka. "Akulah yang memulai semua ini!" Fuyuki tentu saja kaget, ia meminta Momoka menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. Ia menceritakan masalah yang ia alami menjelang masa UTS. Ia pun juga mengungkapkan padanya bahwa ia juga memberitahu Tamama soal itu.

Gantian Fuyuki yang bicara. Ia melanjutkan cerita Momoka, ia katakan semua kejadian selanjutnya yang ia ketahui. Fuyuki tidak lupa mengingatkan Momoka agar tidak marah kepada Tamama yang sudah kehilangan 20 ribu yen dan tidak langsung menuduh Kururu, sebab Fuyuki sendiri belum menemukan bukti yang cukup kuat untuk menetapkannya sebagai dalang (atau otak) dari semua ini.

Fuyuki bicara lagi, kali ini dengan topik yang berbeda. "Kita memang sudah lama berteman, sudah lama saling percaya. Akan tetapi, aku sudah mengecewakanmu. Nishizawa-san, maafkan aku," isak Fuyuki dengan hati yang sungguh-sungguh.

"Kesalahan apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku?" tanya Momoka.

"Aku sudah membohongimu, Nishizawa-san. Jika kau masih ingat, aku berkata kepadamu kalau semua luka pada wajahku ini hanya gara-gara kecelakaan kecil. Aku tidak mau memaksamu mengingat terlalu banyak waktu itu. Aku..."

Momoka menyambar mulut Fuyuki dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah ke langit-langit ruangan, sebagai tanda untuk menyuruhnya diam sejenak. "Kukira aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang sama setiap kali kau menanyakan ' _Apa kau punya masalah, Nishizawa-san?_ ' Entah sudah berapa ribu kali kautanyai aku pertanyaan itu. Aku selalu menjawab tidak dan jawaban itu... hanyalah kebohongan belaka."

"Ini bukan soal pantas-tak pantas. Berbohong tetap saja merupakan suatu hal yang salah. Dan aku bersedia mengampunimu, Nishizawa-san. Lain kali, kau bebas untuk menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk membantumu." Pada akhirnya, Momoka juga bersedia mengampuni Fuyuki.


	11. Menyatakan Cinta

Lalu, Momoka mengajak Fuyuki bicara mengenai tulisannya pada akhir dari surat yang ditulisnya kepadanya. " _Yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengatakan seberapa besar cintaku kepadanya_ ," gumam Fuyuki pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku... tidak bisa... mengatakan semuanya," kata Fuyuki pada Momoka.

" _Ayolah! Ini kesempatan yang bagus!_ " bujuk sisi gelap Momoka.

" _Tapi..._ " keluh Momoka.

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau ingin dia mencintaimu atau tidak? Dia takkan pernah tahu jika kau tak pernah bilang! Sekarang, katakan!_ "

" _Baik..._ "

Momoka memutuskan untuk mulai duluan. Dengan pipi yang amat merah, ia membuka mulutnya, " **Aku... amat mencintaimu** , Fuyuki-kun... sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Saat kau berada di sisiku, aku merasa aman. Semua rencana gila dengan biaya fantastis itu, kulakukan semuanya agar aku mendapatkan kasihmu. Aku tidak memintamu untuk membalas cintaku padamu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu isi hatiku."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama. Aku merasakan hal itu belakangan ini," ungkap Fuyuki. "Tapi, aku hanya bisa jadi temanmu..."

"Hanya teman, Fuyuki-kun?"

"Bisa dibilang... sahabat. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan. Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Momoka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Fuyuki dapat membaca senyumnya. Ia tahu perasaan Momoka yang sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, Moa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sebelum Fuyuki hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Momoka. Ia membawa sebuah nampan dengan 2 gelas jus jeruk segar di atasnya. "Kalau mau tambah, bilang saja! Nikmatilah!"

Tidak jauh dari situ, Natsumi dan beberapa 'katak' itu sebenarnya sudah diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari awal.

"Kenapa hanya 'teman', Fuyuki?" tanya Natsumi yang sudah _gregetan_ dengan suara pelan.

"Fiuh... sepertinya Momochi tidak akan membanting tubuhku lagi..." tutur Tamama lega.

"Natsumi-dono, kenapa tidak kautunjukkan saja foto-foto itu pada mereka? Beri mereka bukti kuat ini!" saran Keroro.

"Aku pun juga ingin sekali! Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengganggu suasana romantis seperti ini!" balas Natsumi.

Giroro yang awalnya berseteru dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak mau ikut-ikutan menonton hal yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Ia malah akhirnya takluk oleh godaan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Sampai di mana mereka?" tanyanya. "Ah, Giroro! Kau ketinggalan kereta, ya?" sindir Keroro.

"Maaf, aku terlambat! Aku habis meditasi bersama Koyuki," kata Dororo yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam langit-langit rumah. "Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"

"Momoka-chan menyatakan cintanya pada Fuyuki! Sayang, kau ketinggalan!" seru Natsumi dengan riang gembira.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya, Fuyuki-dono dan Momoka-dono bisa berteman lagi. Kuakui, persahabatan mereka memang indah dan tidak terpisahkan."

Di dalam sana, Fuyuki menghibur Momoka yang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya darinya, "Jangan sedih, Nishizawa-san. Bukankah cinta merupakan dasar persahabatan sejati? Kau tahu? Cinta dan persahabatan memang punya relasi yang erat, tapi cintalah dasarnya. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri pun baru sadar akan hal ini sih..."

"Jadi, kau mencintaiku?" tanya Momoka lagi.

"Kalau bukan karena cinta, mustahil rasanya memberikanmu pengampunan," jawab Fuyuki dengan senyum pada wajahnya yang masih berbekas luka.

Air mata kembali mengalir deras dari kedua mata Momoka, tetapi kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Dengan spontan dan terharu, ia memeluk Fuyuki erat-erat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih yang benar-benar dari lubuk hatinya. Fuyuki sendiri memang kaget saat Momoka tiba-tiba merangkulnya, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum padanya. "Um, Nishizawa-san, bisa kaulepaskan pelukanmu?" pinta Fuyuki, belum sampai 5 detik Momoka memeluknya.


	12. Penglihatan Mengerikan dan Ingatan Pahit

Segera setelah melepas pelukannya, Momoka membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya yang semakin merah kembali terasa berat. Ia mengambil gelas berisi jus jeruk itu, mengangkat sedotannya, dan meminumnya seperti orang menenggak minuman keras di bar. Kemudian, ia keluar dan membaringkan dirinya di sofa. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan kantuk ini," ujar Momoka dengan suara lembut.

"Kau boleh tidur di kamarku jika kau mau. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu kok," bujuk Fuyuki yang kasihan melihatnya harus tidur di atas sofa. Ia meminta Natsumi dan Moa membantunya menuntun Momoka ke kamarnya, sebab gadis bergelimang harta itu sudah setengah tertidur. Setelah membaringkannya di atas kasur Fuyuki dan menutupi badannya dengan selimut, mereka bertiga keluar dan menutup pintu.

Momoka terlelap di kamar Fuyuki, sementara mereka mengobrol di bawah.

"Akhirnya beres juga!" kata Giroro.

"Bisa dibilang, mimpi jadi kenyataan?" tambah Moa.

"Ya, kira-kira begitu," balas Keroro singkat.

Tiba-tiba, Natsumi langsung berjalan cepat ke dapur saat ia melihat Kururu hendak menambahkan kari ke dalam hidangan makan siang mereka. Ia langsung merebut kari sachet itu dari tangannya, kemudian meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. "Tidak secepat itu! Kami tidak mau kari untuk makan siang hari ini! Siap-siap saja menghadapi amukan Momoka-chan setelah ia mengetahui bahwa kaulah dalangnya!"

Fuyuki yang mendengar itu mempertanyakan kata-kata kakaknya itu. Natsumi menunjukkannya beberapa gambar yang ia ambil sendiri di lab Kururu. Semuanya jadi percaya kalau Kururulah yang menyebabkan Momoka menjadi sangat benci pada Fuyuki.

Natsumi juga merusak headphone dan anti-barrier milik Kururu. Antenanya dilepas paksa agar ia tidak bisa menghapus ingatan mereka. Ia minta bantuan Giroro, Dororo dan Tamama untuk menjaga akses ke lab dan segala celah yang bisa digunakan untuk melarikan diri. Otomatis, Kururu tidak bisa kembali ke sana untuk memperbaiki headphone dan anti-barrier-nya. Jika memilih keluar, berarti ia memilih untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Fuyuki-san," panggil Moa. "Bagaimana rasanya saat Momoka mengatakan padamu bahwa ia cinta padamu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, Moa-chan... Senang, kaget, dan yang lainnya... semuanya seperti muncul secara bersamaan," jawab Fuyuki.

"Bisa dibilang, campur aduk?"

Di tengah situasi yang damai, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah napas yang cukup keras, seperti sesak napas. "Momochi!" seru Tamama. Mereka semua naik ke atas untuk melihat keadaan. Fuyuki membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyapa Momoka yang sedang duduk termenung membelakanginya, menghadap ke jendela, "Nishizawa-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jauhi aku! Semuanya!" teriak Momoka, seperti tanpa sebab. Fuyuki menyuruh semuanya mundur, kemudian masuk dan meminta Momoka mencurahkan isi pikirannya. Ia mengatakan pada Fuyuki bahwa ia hanyut dalam memori pahitnya sewaktu ia tidur. Tidak hanya itu, sebuah penglihatan mengerikan juga didapatnya.

Fuyuki lebih tertarik dengan penglihatan mengerikan itu, ia ingin Momoka menceritakan hal tersebut terlebih dahulu. Ia bersedia memenuhi keinginannya. Ia pun memulai dongeng horornya...

Momoka bercerita bahwa ia mendapat sebuah penglihatan yang mengungkapkan akan jadi seperti apa dirinya jika saja memorinya tidak kembali. "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkannya kembali, sehingga aku dan keluargamu tidak perlu berkabung atas kepulanganmu," kata Momoka. Memang, yang dikatakannya itu mencerminkan apa yang ia lihat itu. Fuyuki sudah tewas berlumur darah jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Momoka sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh yang hampir tidak bisa dihentikan. Membunuh adalah olahraga yang sangat ia senangi, dengan Fuyuki sebagai korban pertamanya. "Sekarang, kau paham kenapa aku berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Momoka.

"Ya, aku paham," jawab Fuyuki. "Tapi lihatlah, kau sudah kembali menjadi dirimu! Nishizawa-san yang kukenal adalah orang yang baik hati, peduli padaku, dan menerimaku apa adanya; bukan sesosok malaikat maut yang gemar mencabut nyawa tanpa pandang bulu!"

Setelah Fuyuki selesai berseru, Natsumi berlari masuk dan menunjukkan pada mereka berdua sebuah foto program Kururu yang ia sembunyikan di folder lain dalam telepon genggamnya. Pada foto itu, terungkaplah efek akhir dari program itu. Momoka memang akhirnya akan merenggut nyawa sahabat yang dikasihinya itu secara perlahan-lahan sebagai puncak dari kebenciannya. Beruntung, program tersebut tidak lagi mengendalikan Momoka.

Lagi-lagi, suara pedang yang dihunuskan terdengar dari rambut Momoka. Ia menggenggam tubuh Kururu dengan tangan kirinya dan menonjok wajahnya berulang kali dengan tangan kanannya sambil membentaknya, "DASAR KAU KATAK TIDAK BEROTAK! RASAKAN INI!" Momoka melempar tubuh Kururu keluar kamar sampai ia terbanting ke lantai bawah. Kemudian, ia kembali menjadi Momoka yang manis.

Fuyuki mengajak Momoka dan yang lainnya untuk mengobrol di bawah. Momoka mengatakan bahwa ia sudah merasa cukup tidur dan berterima kasih kepada Fuyuki karena diperbolehkan menumpang di kamarnya.

Dororo merasa ada hal yang belum dijelaskan Momoka. "Momoka-dono, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Memori pahit yang kausebut tadi, apa maksudmu?"

Momoka hanya bisa meratap menanggapinya. Ia menolak untuk menceritakannya. "Tidak apa, Momochi. Ceritakan saja pada kami. Kami akan mendengarkanmu dengan senang hati," bujuk Tamama.

"Tidak semudah itu, Tama-chan..."

Tamama semakin membujuknya dengan caranya sendiri, "Ayolah, Momochi! Ketika kau bergelora, kau terlihat sangat bersemangat, bahkan sedikit menakutkan! Mana semangatmu itu?"

"Aku memang menakutkan. Tapi, kalau untuk menceritakan yang satu ini... aku takut."

Yang lainnya juga terus mendorongnya agar ia mau membuka mulutnya. "Mengapa harus takut? Fuyuki tidak mau kau jadi penakut seperti ini, kan?" kata Natsumi.

"Nee-chan, kau sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Biarkan saja dia menangis dengan lepas, barangkali ada perasaan yang tidak terkatakan yang mau ia ungkapkan. Nanti, kita tanyai lagi kalau waktunya sudah tepat."

Moa terkagum-kagum dengan ucapan Fuyuki, "Wah, Fuyuki-san! Kau peka sekali!" Ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ya ampun... Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?!" gerutu Giroro yang sudah berdiri selama 30 menit hanya untuk melihatnya menumpahkan air mata.

"Sampai dia selesai khu khu khu~," tanggap Kururu.

"Diam kau!" bentak Natsumi. "Jika Katak Bodoh ini kuhukum membersihkan kamar mandi sebulan penuh, maka kau harus membersihkan rumah ini berikut halamannya selama empat puluh hari penuh! Sekarang, jalan!" Ia juga memaksa Keroro untuk segera melakukan tugasnya itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Momoka mulai berhenti menangis dan Fuyuki kembali memintanya menceritakan memori pahitnya. Ia masih saja menolak dengan alasan ia tidak mau Fuyuki mendengarnya. Momoka malah lari ke toilet dengan alasan ingin buang air kecil. "Hmph! Si musang melarikan diri!" seru Giroro. Natsumi menyarankan Fuyuki agar segera masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mau mendengarkan kakaknya. "Sesakit apapun kenyataan itu, aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya!"

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar kecil...

"WAAA! Momoka-dono, sedang apa kau di sini?!" teriak Keroro kaget. Ternyata, ia sedang pipis di tengah kesibukannya. "Aku mendengar percakapan kalian. Kau ingin lari, ya?"

Natsumi yang penasaran berjalan ke depan pintu toilet dan meletakkan telinganya pada pintu itu. Sesuai perkiraannya, Momoka pergi ke toilet bukan untuk buang air kecil, melainkan untuk 'lari dari kenyataan'. Setidaknya, Momoka akhirnya mau menceritakan hal tersebut kepada Keroro, dengan syarat ia harus merahasiakannya dari Fuyuki. Dengan sangat komprehensif, Natsumi mendengarkan curhatan Momoka dan akhirnya mengerti mengapa ia begitu tidak ingin Fuyuki mengetahuinya. Belum selesai Momoka bercerita, Natsumi kembali ke sofa, sebab ia sudah mengerti inti ceritanya.

Sekitar 1 sampai 2 menit kemudian, Momoka keluar dari toilet, sementara Keroro tetap melakukan tugasnya. "Jika memori pahit itu adalah hal buruk yang kaulakukan padaku, jangan takut. Kalau aku ada di posisimu, aku akan menceritakannya. Dengan demikian, beban itu akan terlepas darimu," kata Fuyuki.

Momoka mencoba jalan itu untuk melepaskan beban berat itu. Ia mengatakan pada semua yang ada di situ bahwa ia sudah menyangkal Fuyuki di hadapan sejumlah orang waktu ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang Fuyuki. Beberapa nama yang ia sebutkan antara lain Natsumi, Saburo, dan Shion. Persahabatannya dengan Shion mengalami keretakan karena hal ini. Pada akhirnya, mereka semua menerima permintaan maaf Momoka.


	13. Perdamaian dgn Shion - Akhir yg Bahagia

Waktu itu sudah hampir jam 2 siang dan mereka belum makan siang. Keroro dipanggil Natsumi untuk segera ke meja makan, sementara Kururu harus menjalani 'kerja paksa'. Menu makan siang mereka adalah sup daging sapi ala Natsumi dan _yakimeshi_ buatan Fuyuki.

Sambil menikmati makan siang, mereka terus berbincang tiada henti.

"Ini yakimeshi terbaik yang pernah kusantap!" puji Momoka.

"Fuyuki yang buat loh!" kata Moa. Yang lain juga memberikan pujian yang senada. Bahkan, Tamama mengatakan bahwa koki kelas dunia yang biasa melayaninya belum pernah membuat makanan seenak itu. Fuyuki sendiri kembali merendah. Terlebih lagi, kali itu Fuyuki baru pertama kalinya membuat yakimeshi.

Di tengah perjamuan itu, Natsumi memberikan sedikit ceramah kepada Momoka. "Dengarkan aku. Kau lahir dari keluarga yang terhormat. Kau sendiri punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga nama baik keluargamu. Jika tindakanmu itu diketahui banyak orang, tentu kau akan benar-benar jadi aib bagi keluargamu sendiri, kan? Beruntung, sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya, dan kami yang mengetahuinya masih berbelas kasih padamu. Aku tahu, kau sendiri pun tidak merencanakan dan tidak menyangka akan perubahan sifatmu. Ini... hanya nasihatku untuk ke depannya saja."

"Terima kasih, Natsumi-san," ucap Momoka.

"Fuyuki-kun, apa yang membuatmu bisa memaafkan orang sepertiku, yang sudah menyakitimu sedemikian rupa? Jujurkah ucapanmu itu?" tanya Momoka.

"Tentu, aku bersungguh-sungguh," jawab Fuyuki. "Bukankah kita ini sahabat yang seharusnya saling mengasihi dan memaafkan? Dilukai oleh orang yang dekat memang luar biasa sakitnya, tapi aku mau menjadi sahabat sejati untukmu."

"Jika saja ada yang harus mati di antara kalian berdua. Mana yang kaupilih, Fuyuki?" tambah Natsumi, menguji persahabatan mereka. Fuyuki dengan mantap menjawab, "Tidak hanya Nishizawa-san. Jika yang dipasangkan denganku dalam pertanyaan itu adalah salah satu dari kalian. Termasuk kau, Nee-chan. Aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkan orang (atau alien) itu hidup."

Fuyuki mengajukan satu permintaan pada Momoka, "Sekarang, aku ingin kau berdamai kembali dengan Shion. Jangan kausia-siakan persahabatan pertamamu itu."

Tepat setelah makan siang, telepon genggam milik Momoka bergetar. Ia menerima pesan masuk dari Shion. Gadis asal Perancis itu memintanya agar ia ber-video chat dengannya saat itu juga. Dengan sukarela, Fuyuki bersedia meminjamkan komputernya.

Momoka dan Shion saling bertatap muka via layar monitor. Shion masih memakai pakaian tidurnya, sebab matahari belum lama terbit di sana. "Momoka, bagaimana kabarmu? Percekcokanmu dengan Fuyuki, aku benar-benar khawatir," sapa Shion.

"Aku menyesal, Shion! Kau benar..." tangis Momoka.

"Aku senang. Pada akhirnya, kau benar-benar menyadari kesalahanmu. Soal perselisihan kita waktu itu, tidak kuambil hati kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kamarmu terlihat sederhana sekali."

"Aku sedang ada di luar rumah. Mana Terara?"

"Ia menonton film sampai malam. Ia masih tidur. Kalau begitu, tempatmu berada... memangnya kamar siapa itu?"

"Hai, Shion-chan!" sapa Fuyuki yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah yang bebas perban.

Shion pun kaget. "Wajahmu kenapa?!" Ia bertanya pada Momoka, "Ini semua perbuatanmu ya?"

Fuyuki langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang bukan ditujukan untuknya, "Ya, benar. Tapi, perlu kauketahui. Nishizawa-san ada di bawah kendali program mengerikan buatan Kururu saat itu. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan padamu program seperti apakah itu. Yang jelas, kami sudah berdamai kembali."

"Ditambah lagi, Momoka-chan sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Fuyuki!" seru Natsumi keras-keras. Ia sendiri tidak terlihat pada layar.

"Benarkah itu, Momoka? Akhirnya! Selamat ya!" seru Shion.

Wajah Momoka memerah karena malu. "Benar. Ternyata, Fuyuki-kun sendiri juga mencintaiku lebih dalam dari yang kuduga. Itulah yang membuatnya mampu memaafkan segala kesalahanku."

Momoka juga bercerita mengenai musibah yang membawanya ke rumah sakit, seperti yang pernah dikatakannya saat ia terbaring di rumah sakit. Pengalaman-pengalaman yang mengesankan juga diceritakan, seperti saat Fuyuki meminjamkan heating pad-nya untuk menghangatkannya. "Bahkan, ia tetap berlari di tengah derasnya hujan demi menengokku. Padahal, aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Kami bertemu di lobby," tuturnya.

Shion yang merasa tersentuh dengan kisah itu mengucapkan salam penutup. "Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua, juga untuk teman-teman yang lain. Salam untuk mereka semua. Oh ya, Fuyuki-san, semoga lekas sembuh!"

"Salam dari kami untuk Terara juga," balas Fuyuki. "Terima kasih!"

"Kami juga mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Shion-chan!" tambah Natsumi.

"Hai, Natsumi-san!" sapa Shion. "Sampai jumpa!"

Selesai bercakap-cakap dengan Shion, Momoka menerima panggilan masuk dari telepon genggamnya. "Ojou-sama, pesawat jetnya sudah siap. Limosinmu akan tiba dalam waktu singkat," kata Paul. "Baik, Paul. Terima kasih!" balas Momoka.

Giliran Tamama yang meminta pada Momoka, "Uang 20 ribu yen itu... tidak usah kauganti. Tidak seharusnya aku minta bantuan Kururu."

"Bisa dibilang, membayar harga?" ujar Moa. Semuanya tersenyum pada Tamama. Tetapi, ia tidak tahan menatap senyum Moa, sehingga ia buru-buru memalingkan kepalanya kepada Fuyuki dan Momoka.

"Sebuah akhir yang bahagia," kata Dororo.

"Aku setuju," balas Giroro.

Keroro mengucilkan dirinya, sendirian di sudut ruangan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Senyum dan tawa menghiasi kediaman Hinata saat sebuah limosin hitam membunyikan klaksonnya di depan rumah itu. Sudah saatnya bagi Momoka untuk kembali ke rumahnya yang megah. "Ya, sudah waktunya berpisah lagi..."

"Tadi aku dengar Paul bilang sesuatu soal pesawat. Kau ingin pergi ke mana, Nishizawa-san? Jika aku boleh tahu saja," tanya Fuyuki.

"Aku akan menemui ayahku di Skotlandia. Kapan-kapan, akan kuajak kalian semua berlibur di sana," tutur Momoka. Fuyuki, yang merupakan penggemar hal-hal gaib, memberi usul, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke Greyfriars Kirkyard di Edinburgh? Aku ingin tahu lebih dalam soal _Mackenzie Poltergeist_." Momoka berjanji akan pergi ke sana bersama dengan Fuyuki suatu saat nanti.

"Yang benar saja! Kalian berdua gila, ya?!" tanggap Natsumi, yang sudah pernah mendengar beberapa cerita seram mengenai kompleks pemakaman tua tersebut. "Justru karena peristiwa-peristiwa itulah kami ingin ke sana!" balas sang adik.

"Bisa dibilang, menghadapi kematian bersama-sama?" tambah Moa.

Semuanya, kecuali Kururu yang masih belum menyelesaikan tugasnya, mengantar Momoka sampai ke depan pintu limo itu. "Semuanya, aku pamit ya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya!" ucap Momoka.

Mereka semua mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Momoka membuka jendela mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Nishizawa-san, jaga dirimu! Jangan segan untuk menghubungiku!"

"Dah, Momoka-chan!"

"Semoga penerbanganmu menyenangkan, Momochi!"

"Sampai ketemu, Momoka-dono!" Ucapan Keroro itulah yang terakhir kali didengar Momoka tepat sebelum ia menutup jendelanya.

Momoka kembali memegang telepon genggamnya dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Ia menerima sebuah pesan masuk dari Fuyuki. Pesan itu berbunyi, " _Nishizawa-san, kau tidak perlu memendam semua pergumulanmu sendirian. Aku sangat menantikan kisahmu yang berikutnya. Baik suka maupun duka, aku akan terbuka untuk mendengarkannya. Pesan ini tidak usah kaubalas. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu akan hal ini._ " Momoka tersenyum setelah membacanya. Ia ingat, bahwa ia tidak sendirian.


	14. (Bonus Chapter) Lagi-lagi Rencana Gagal

Beberapa minggu setelah serangkaian kejadian itu, Keroro kembali mengadakan rapat pembahasan strategi invasi. Tidak ada dari bawahannya yang absen, termasuk Dororo.

"Gero, gerori... Aku sudah dapat ide baru!"

"Cih! Kalau sudah membara seperti ini, biasanya bukan ide yang dipikirkan matang-matang khu khu khu~" duga Kururu sambil memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke lubang hidungnya.

Giroro sudah tidak bisa lagi bersabar, "Cepat! Apa ide barumu?!"

"Ada yang masih ingat apa yang terjadi pada Fuyuki-dono dan Momoka-dono?" tanya Keroro kepada seluruh bawahannya.

"Oh, program itu ya? Khu khu khu~"

Keroro menunjukkan senyum liciknya. "TEPAT. Dari situlah aku dapat ide bagus untuk invasi..."

"Gunso-san, jangan lama-lama lagi introduksinya! Idenya apa? Aku sudah tidak sabar!" seru Tamama.

"Baiklah, bailah. Langsung saja ke intinya," balas Keroro. "Kita akan buat seluruh manusia Pekopon bermusuhan satu sama lain. Selagi mereka berkonflik ria, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu invasi kita! Mereka akan sibuk berperang tanpa menyadari bahwa planet mereka ini sudah kita duduki..."

Giroro mencoba mengulang semua yang Keroro pikirkan, "Jadi, kita akan memotori mulainya Perang Dunia III, kita laksanakan misi kita sendiri, kemudian tidak ada yang memenangkan perang itu karena kitalah yang menang? Begitu?"

"Sempurna," jawab sang pimpinan.

"Tumben, kau punya rencana bagus seperti ini, Keroro!" puji Giroro.

Tamama mengangkat tangannya. "Ada apa, Tamama Nitou?" tanya Keroro.

"Sepertinya, aku tahu bagian dari sebuah film yang bisa mendukung rencana ini. Tapi, filmnya ketinggalan di rumah Momochi dan harus kuedit lagi..."

"Tidak masalah! Edit saja dulu, jangan terburu-buru. Akan kami tunggu!" Dengan demikian, Tamama pulang ke rumah Momoka dan memotong bagian film yang ia maksud.

Sembilan puluh menit kemudian, Tamama kambali ke ruang kapat membawa satu disc DVD. "Maaf, maaf! Aku pergi terlalu lama, ya?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," balas Keroro. Tamama memberikan DVD tersebut dan Keroro menerimanya. "Moa-dono, masukkan DVD ini ke dalam player!"

"Baik, Paman!"

Tulisan ' _loading..._ ' masih tertera pada layar. Tamama memberitahu mereka bahwa bagian yang ia ambil itu berasal dari sebuah film terkenal yang dirilis lebih dari satu dekade silam. Ia juga minta mereka memaklumi sedikit kecacatan yang terdapat dalam video tersebut, sebab ada penyebutan nama tokoh yang ia _mute_. Kecebong itu beralasan supaya mereka lebih bisa menangkap intinya, daripada memikirkan 'siapa sebenarnya tokoh itu?'

Akhirnya, video itu muncul pada layar. Pada awalnya, klip itu memang berjalan mulus. Ada seorang tokoh yang sedang berdialog dengan sebuah topeng dalam video singkat itu. Dialognya menggunakan bahasa Inggris, bahasa yang tidak begitu mereka kuasai. Akan tetapi, Tamama sudah menyediakan _subtitle_ bahasa Jepang.

" _Ajari dia tentang kehilangan dan penderitaan,_ " kata tokoh yang satu, alias si topeng. " _Buat dia menderita, buat dia berharap dirinya mati._ "

" _Ya?_ " tanggap si lawan bicara.

" _Dan kabulkan keinginannya._ "

" _Tapi, bagaimana caranya?_ "

" _Ksatria cerdik_ _tidak menyerang tubuh ataupun pikiran._ "

Giroro berpikir, "Ksatria? Sepertinya cocok sekali..."

" _Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya!_ "

" _Hatinya..._ " Setelah kata itu terucap, langsung dilanjutkan ke kalimat selanjutnya tanpa menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. " _Pertama, kita serang hatinya._ " Sedetik kemudian, berakhirlah klip itu.

"Masuk akal sih," pikir Kururu. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya membuat semua orang di Pekopon merasakan kehilangan dan penderitaan di saat yang bersamaan? Kurasa, kau perlu memikirkan hal ini, Tamama."

"Adakan saja pemusnahan massal, seperti teror bom, dengan mengatasnamakan manusia Pekopon. Dengan demikian, mereka akan sibuk berperang, sedangkan kita bisa menginvasi Pekopon dengan jauh lebih leluasa."

"Ide bagus, Tamama!" tanggap Giroro.

"Bisa dibilang, _devide et impera_?" kata Moa.

"Baik, laksanakan! Sebelumnya, resonansi!" seru Keroro. "Gerogerogerogero... Girogirogirogiro... Kurukurukurukuru... Tamatamatamatama..."

Ada satu yang tidak ikut beresonansi, dialah yang memotong resonansi yang sedang berjalan itu, "Maaf, Pimpinan. Aku tidak setuju dengan rencana kalian ini! Eh, bagaimana dengan keluarga Hinata?"

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku sudah punya rencana khusus untuk mereka. Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, kau keluar saja, Dororo!" perintah Keroro dengan semena-mena.

Dororo bertemu Natsumi dan Fuyuki di lorong dekat ruang rapat itu. Lebam pada wajah Fuyuki sudah hilang dan bekas luka pada pipinya sudah hampir tidak terlihat. Namun, bekas luka pada dahinya sepertinya akan permanen. "Natsumi-dono, Fuyuki-dono, sedang apa kalian?"

"Si Katak Bodoh lagi-lagi melupakan tugasnya!" gerutu Natsumi.

"Hei, kalau begitu janji kami untuk pergi ke toko mainan nanti sore jadi batal dong!" balas Fuyuki.

"Yah, sudah kuduga. Keroro-kun melupakan semua itu demi membahas taktik barunya yang tak bisa kuterima. Waspadalah, kalian berdua! Jangan sampai kalian jatuh ke dalam jebakan yang ia buat!" seru Dororo memperingatkan.

Mereka tentu saja tidak mengerti seratus persen mengenai maksud peringatan Dororo. Akan tetapi, Natsumi langsung curiga. Ia bertanya pada Dororo apa yang sebenarnya Keroro rencanakan waktu itu.

Dororo menjelaskan langkah awal mereka, bukan langsung ke intinya. "Kekuatan militer yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaan keluarga Nishizawa adalah sasaran pertama mereka untuk memulai sebuah perang besar yang akan bertajuk **Perang Dunia III** ini."

"Apa?! PERANG DUNIA III?!" teriak Natsumi dan Fuyuki.

Dororo melanjutkan, "Mereka akan merobohkan Menara Nishizawa atas nama sebuah negara yang dikenal punya kekuatan militer yang besar, Amerika Serikat. Setelah itu, mereka akan 'memikat' Amerika untuk berperang di Tokyo!"

Natsumi langsung terpancing emosi. "Dasar Katak Bodoh itu! Kalau Tokyo jadi kota ketiga yang dijatuhi bom atom, bagaimana?!"

"Tidak hanya sampai di situ," balas Dororo. "Mereka juga berencana memancing banyak negara lain untuk berperang. Yang sempat kudengar di antaranya Rusia, Israel, China, Jerman, dan Perancis. Masih banyak yang tak bisa kusebutkan. Bahkan, mereka akan mengatasnamakan orang lain untuk membuat ratu Inggris menyerukan perang. Sementara dunia ini berperang, mereka bisa menginvasi Pekopon tanpa gangguan. Berhati-hatilah! Jika kalian berselisih, mereka akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu!"

"Kejam sekali!" komentar Fuyuki.

"Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam!" kata Natsumi. "Jika pasukan Nishizawa memaksa Momoka-chan untuk terjun ke medan perang. Kita pun bisa terbunuh olehnya, walaupun secara tidak sengaja. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menyesali perbuatannya seumur hidupnya! Kau setuju denganku, Fuyuki?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Fuyuki. "Ada kemungkinan persahabatannya dengan Shion bisa pecah karena perang ini."

Hinata bersaudara melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke ruang rapat itu. Dororo memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dengan mereka, sebab ia sudah merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di ruang itu. Natsumi terlihat sangat marah, sedangkan Fuyuki merasa dibodohi.

"Hei, Katak Bodoh! Apa-apaan yang kaurencanakan itu?!" bentak Natsumi.

"Gunso, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bagaimana dengan waktu yang kita nikmati bersama? Kausebut apa saat-saat berkesan itu?! Kau rela menukar persahabatan kita dengan kesuksesan invasimu itu?! Kau jahat!" tangis Fuyuki.

Giroro mencoba menyadarkan mereka, "Penjajah memang sudah seharusnya menginvasi, kan?"

"Daripada dunia ini kacau karena perang, lebih baik langsung kuhancurkan saja semuanya!" seru Moa sambil memperlihatkan wujud aslinya dengan Lucifer Spear di tangannya. "HELLMAGEDDON! 1000 triliun:1!"

"Hentikan, Moa-chan!" seru Fuyuki sambil mencoba menghentikannya.

"Tahan emosimu! Kau mencoba membunuh kami?!" teriak Natsumi. Akhirnya, ia pun berhenti dan Bumi tidak jadi terbelah.

Kemudian, tangan kiri Natsumi menggenggam kedua kaki mungil Keroro, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya erat-erat. "Dasar kau Katak Bodoh! Kaupikir bisa menghancurkan kedamaian di Bumi?! Akan kuberi pelajaran kau!" teriaknya sambil menarik kepala dan kaki Keroro ke arah yang bertolak belakang, layaknya memelarkan karet.

Dengan demikian, rencana Keroro sekali lagi tidak bisa diwujudkan dan Perang Dunia III tidak jadi dimulai. Manusia-manusia Bumi bisa kembali hidup dalam damai.


End file.
